Débats amoureux
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Les aventures de deux hommes que tout sépare... mais l'un d'eux cherche désespérément à gagner le coeur de l'autre. Sanji X Zoro.
1. Prologue

Infos sur la fic : Oui, ça y est, ma première fic, je suis plutôt heureux ! u_u Elle va être yaoi, je vous préviens de suite... Elle se nomme « Débats amoureux » tout simplement parce qu'il y a le « D...ébats amoureux » et le « Dé...bats amoureux » en clair, il va y avoir des hauts et des bas ! Et des débats... (bon, je sors - [ ]) Merci par avance si vous êtes motivé(e) pour me lire ! Je serais très heureux des commentaires, auxquels j'essaierais de répondre (j'ai bien écris, j'essaierais) alors, sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne fic !  
Titre : Pas de titre, c'est le prologue ^o^  
Genre : Romance / Remords  
Résumé : Nous nous retrouvons dans la tête de Sanji, qui n'arrive tout simplement pas à tenir le cap, comme qui dirait (bouh, le mauvais jeu de mots avec le bateau). Court, c'est juste pour introduire l'histoire, et bien vous faire comprendre les sentiments et la frustration du cuistot.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas... euuuh... mais je les pique à monsieur Eiichirō Oda, qui est bien gentil de me les prêter pour mes divers fantasmes ! Merci m'sieur Oda ! Et les questions existentielles que va se poser Sanji dans ce chapitre m'appartiennent ! Haha ! On fait moins le malin, hin ?  
Note de l'auteur : Qui n'a pas d'idées de notes. O_o, ah si : on va donc commencer ce que je pourrais appeler l'arc « Hachi Saruya » (vous pouvez dire Hachi-sama, ça ira aussi) ! En effet, après ce prologue-ci, je vais vous présenter différents chapitres de l'anthologie « Ap the best - Sanji X Zoro » mais non pas sous forme d'images (forcément, on est sur un site de fics !) mais en les écrivant et en les retranscrivant du mieux que je le pourrais. Je ne sais pas encore si les derniers chapitres, je les créerais. Je verrais bien... (PS : Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier article, l'anthologie « Ap the best – Sanji X Zoro » est une série de différents doujinshis sur ce couple, dont la plupart sont d'Hachi Saruya. Si vous voulez lire ces doujinshis, les teams Papercut, Arigatomina et SummaRPirates ont en traduits de nombreux).

* * *

**Point de vue de Sanji**

Il va me rendre fou. Fou à lier. Je ne sais plus comment faire, cet abruti ne se rend même pas compte de l'attention particulière que je lui porte. J'ai beau lui concocter des plats que lui seul aime, lui apporter lors de ses entraînements chaque matin du saké, ou encore lui en apporter le soir alors qu'il regarde les étoiles, mais il ne me montre pas une once d'affection. Et pourtant, je l'aime. Enormément, à la folie. J'ai d'abord essayé de me persuader que ce n'était qu'une période, que ça allait passer. J'ai ainsi dragué de nombreuses femmes, mais lorsque j'en ai enfin ramené une dans mon lit et que j'ai pensé à cet homme en prenant du bon temps, je savais que c'était déjà trop tard. Que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre à part _lui_. Que s'il mourrait, moi aussi. Que s'il voulait pleurer, moi aussi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement que me demander comment il avait réussi à voler mon cœur. Il était là, toute la journée, à dormir, être grossier et me parler mal. Mais je ne sais pas par quel miracle, j'ai fini par vouloir le voir dans des situations embarrassantes, toucher sa peau bronzée et douce, panser ses plaies, son cœur meurtri qui ne cesse de se briser depuis son combat avec Mihawk et sa défaite cuisante. J'ai même fait des rêves érotiques. Je ne voulais pas, pourtant. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce genre de choses quand je le voyais. Je le rends sale, et je me dis que je ne suis décidément pas le gentleman que tout le monde croit. Chaque jour, quand il dort, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, et s'il se réveillerait, me regarderait, étonné et certainement en colère, je lui dirai que ce n'était qu'une blague. Une bagarre éclaterait, _encore_. J'en ai assez de tout cela. Assez que nous ne pouvons pas même nous parler calmement. Simplement être à tes côtés me suffirait, mais tu ne me laisses même pas l'être. Te rends-tu compte de la souffrance que j'endure, chaque seconde, de n'avoir qu'un amour non partagé qui n'aboutira certainement jamais ? Non, bien sûr. Tu ne le sais pas. Mais je ne resterais pas sur cela. Oh non. J'ai pris ma décision, ce matin. Je vais te conquérir, je vais te prendre tout. Ton premier baiser, ton premier rougissement, ta première gêne, ton premier rendez-vous, ta première fois. Et même bien plus. Je ferais en sorte que tu ne regardes personne d'autre que moi, et _seulement_ moi. Parce que je veux que mes sentiments soient partagés, Zoro. C'est normal, de vouloir que l'amour de sa vie ressente la même chose que nous, non ?

* * *

Et voilà qui introduit notre belle histoire ! Je suis très heureux de vous présenter ce premier chapitre, vraiment. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (même si vous ne pouvez pas vraiment vous faire d'idée avec un prologue u_u) !


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Tofu et coutumes (nan j'ai pas trouvé mieux u_u)  
Genre : Shonen-ai  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Sanji, dont les sentiments commencent petit à petit à se fixer, ne peut tout simplement plus résister devant l'homme à qui ils sont adressés. Il décide de prendre les devants.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Eiichirō Oda... Beuh. Je reviens, je vais aller me jeter d'une falaise... Vous pouvez également remercier Hachi Saruya-sama pour l'histoire qui m'a grandement inspirée... Si vous n'avez pas compris le message subliminal, vénérez-la. m(_ _)m  
Note de l'auteur : Si vous cherchez le doujinshi, il se nomme « Social language and Strategies » et a été traduit par la team « Papercut » ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, c'est ma première fic ! *o*

**AVANT DE CONTINUER : CETTE FIC A ÉTÉ INSPIRÉE DES DOUJINSHIS D'HACHI SARUYA. Je l'ai dit X-milliards de fois, dans chacune des notes d'auteur, alors lisez-les, c'est là parce que c'est important ! C'était ma toute première fic, et pour me lancer je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée (c'était il y a deux ans). Je suis fier de ces textes, car c'est une part de mon histoire en tant qu'auteur, et les laisse ici malgré les critiques auxquelles j'ai eu droit, sur sky comme sur , pour les lecteurs qui aiment cette fiction. Merci pour votre soutien. **

* * *

Zoro était debout et droit comme une perche sur le bateau. Il fixait une sorte de rectangle blanc-jaunâtre qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il s'accroupit devant l'objet et commença à se demander ce que ce truc faisait ici, par terre, et surtout qui l'avait laissé là. Au final, après une bonne minute de contemplation, Sanji arriva avec une assiette et une spatule à la main.  
_Oï. Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes ce tofu ?  
Zoro le regarda bizarrement, étonné.  
_C'est... du tofu ?  
_C'est bien du tofu. Si tu l'as pris pour un gâteau, tu ferais mieux d'aller vérifier si tes yeux fonctionnent encore.  
_Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?  
_Tombé par accident.  
Sanji se pencha pour le ramasser et le mettre dans l'assiette qu'il avait apportée à l'aide de sa spatule.  
_Je vois.  
Zoro pensa immédiatement qu'il l'avait fait tombé parce qu'il devait encore rêver de Nami, et qu'il était trop délicat et sensible pour le prendre avec ses petites mains de coq de première classe. Sanji le regarda, irrité.  
_Tu penses trop ! Je suis revenu le prendre, non ?  
_Est-ce que tu vas toujours l'utiliser pour faire de quoi manger ?  
_Bien sûr. Je l'ai acheté spécialement pour toi : ça a bon goût avec le saké.  
_Oooh. Spécialement pour moi, eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?  
_De l'hiyayakko.  
_UH ? C'est juste le ramasser et le mettre dans une assiette !  
_UH ? Depuis quand as-tu décidé d'être si pointilleux avec la nourriture ?  
_Chef faignant !  
_Crétin !  
Alors que les deux rivaux commençaient à se battre sérieusement, Nami, Luffy et Usopp les regardaient. Le capitaine se retourna soudainement, mais les deux autres ne firent pas attention et commencèrent à discuter.  
_Ils se battent pour du tofu.  
_Vraiment inutile...  
C'est alors que Luffy étira ses bras pour attraper une mandarine, mais Nami, bonne comédienne qui en fait avait capté que quelque chose n'allait pas, lui mit un coup de pied sans perdre une miette de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.  
_UWAH !  
_Je pense que je devrais faire attention aux tofus qui se baladent sur le pont, maintenant. Si une dispute devait éclater chaque fois que ce genre de choses arrivait, cela serait embêtant...  
Usopp, non sans prendre un air passablement effrayé, continua en essayant de ne pas ciller devant la force brute de leur navigatrice quand il s'agissait de ses mandarines.  
_Incroyable. Je n'arrive simplement pas à comprendre comment ils peuvent se battre autour d'une pièce de tofu...  
Les choses s'apaisèrent alors que Sanji retournait à sa cuisine sans se démonter pour tout de même préparer le tofu, et que Zoro en profitait pour pioncer.

* * *

La nuit tomba et l'escrimeur se réveilla, prit une bouteille de saké et alla boire à l'arrière du bateau, devant les précieux mandariniers de Nami. Sanji s'approcha, son hiyayakko à la main.  
_Pour le saké.  
Alors qu'il le posait à côté du bretteur, ce dernier lui jeta un regard étonné et le remercia. Il commença alors à manger en silence. Le cuistot, qui le regardait, essaya de débuter une conversation.  
_J'aime les gens qui sont pointilleux sur la cuisine.  
Zoro se retourna, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage, et le fixa.  
_Je peux vomir ?  
_Oooh, regarde, cette étoile brille beaucoup !  
L'escrimeur tourna la tête et la regarda, et une veine particulièrement marquée se creusa sur le front de Sanji.  
_Tu penses que je peux te balancer jusque là-bas ?  
_Je m'en fous.  
Zoro lui donna alors le plat, et se retourna pour se remettre à boire.  
_Qu'est-ce que...  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici ? Tu n'as jamais vu un plat vide avant ?  
_J'ai vu plus de plats que toi tu as eu de repas.  
_Oh, vraiment ? Formidable.  
Mais Sanji était franchement irrité, et l'homme devant lui qui ne lui montrait absolument aucune affection et qui continuait à boire sans lui prêter attention y était pour quelque chose. Il resta silencieux un petit moment, et cria finalement :  
_ITADAKIMASU !*  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ça, d'un co... ?  
Mais Zoro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le cuisinier l'avait saisi par l'épaule et l'avait embrassé. Sanji ne tenta pas plus et le laissa se reculer doucement. L'escrimeur le fixa un moment, l'air étonné, puis se releva, calme. Il le saisit par le col et, avec un sabre sorti et dangereusement approché de son cou, lui fit son pire regard.  
_Toi, enfoiré... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
Sanji le regarda, calme.  
_Premier baiser ?  
Zoro le lâcha et se mit à le fixer. Le coq se demanda aussitôt ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Peu importe, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'énerver une seconde fois, et pris son menton entre sa main droite.  
_Ouvre ta bouche.  
Mais Zoro boudait et tirait sa tronche du « je-ne-ferais-certainement-pas-ce-que-tu-me-dis-de- faire ».  
_Ouvre la !  
_Nnnnnn...  
Il continuait à garder sa bouche désespérément fermée tout en le regardant, blazé. L'on voyait bien qu'il ne le ferait pour rien au monde car il sentait le mauvais coup arriver. Sanji soupira alors.  
_Nous vous serions reconnaissant d'ouvrir votre bouche pour un petit moment seulement ?  
Zoro détourna ses yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler :  
_Idi...  
Un temps suffisant pour que le cuistot saisisse immédiatement cette occasion. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois-ci, étendit le baiser en le rendant plus fougueux, et surtout langoureux. Mais Zoro eut un mouvement de recul alors que ses joues s'empourpraient et le frappa soudainement.  
_Merci de votre coopération.  
_Ha ?  
Le bretteur haletait avec toujours son sabre à la main, et Sanji tomba sur le sol, car il fallait l'avouer, ce stupide marimo avait de la force ! Ce dernier n'y comprenait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose, et heureusement pour le cuisinier.  
_Est-ce que c'est une sorte de coutume bizarre que l'on utilise à l'étranger ?  
L'homme au sourcil roulé le regarda bizarrement et se demanda comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'une stupidité pareille...  
Autre part, dans la cabine, un observateur un peu trop menteur avait tout vu et se laissait doucement tomber au sol, alors qu'il laissait des traces de griffes sur le mur... Un capitaine qui mangeait un bon onigiri le regarda, ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait à son tireur « d'élite »... Nami se retourna, ayant deviné les sentiments d'Usopp vis-à-vis de Zoro qui venait de rougir pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et balança une réplique à elle bien démoralisante :  
_Qui aurait pu deviner. Je pensais qu'il serait encore capable de rire, même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre. Il va probablement mourir seul avec un cœur brisé à la place.

* * *

Le lendemain, au repas, Sanji s'assied à côté de Zoro. Ce dernier, dès que le plat fut arrivé devant lui, cria en regardant le cuistot :  
_ITADAKIMASU !  
_Ouais, ok.  
Dès qu'il eut terminé, il fracassa le plat sur le front du cuisinier pour empêcher toute tentative.  
_J'AI FINI !  
_Ouais, bien sûr.  
Luffy, ayant tout de suite remarqué l'attitude de son second, fit part de ses observations à sa navigatrice.  
_Zoro est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.  
_Oh, il fait juste semblant.  
Nami regarda les deux abrutis dont l'un se rendait bien compte de ses sentiments et l'autre ne voulait tout simplement pas les avouer et se dit que les problèmes n'avaient pas fini d'affluer vis-à-vis de cette relation qui s'annonçait pour le moins tumultueuse...

* * *

Alors ! Qu'en dites-vous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'y répondrai, comme je l'ai écrit plus haut ! (Enfin, si je peux...) Et pih surtout, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous avouerais que j'étais un peu hésitant avant de me lancer dans une première aventure (car oui, pour moi, c'est une aventure u_u). Je vais certainement poster un one-shot que j'ai écris dans pas très longtemps... Bah, vous pouvez toujours patienter avec l'extra ! (comment ça, il est trop petit ?)  
* J'ai voulu garder le mot japonais, qui veut normalement dire " Bon appétit ". Ici, Sanji l'utilise plutôt pour dire qu'il veut en quelque sorte manger les lèvres de Zoro (ou Zoro tout court héhé... /if you know what I mean/)


	3. Extra chapitre 1

Titre : Chopper le radiateur (le pauvre)  
Genre : Humour / Sous-entendu ?  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Petit extra sur une scène de ménage entre Sanji et Zoro où le cuistot croit bon de faire une hypothèse sur la chaleur que ressent de plus en plus le bretteur...  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Oda Eiichirō... quel dommage d'ailleurs. Dites, vous ne voulez pas m'en prêter un ou plutôt, deux ? Merci également à Hachi-sama pour cet extra ! (dont je n'avais pas compris grand-chose au début, j'ai essayé d'adapter selon mon point de vue)  
Note de l'auteur : Hum, * tousse * bref, c'est un petit one-shot sur comment Chopper peut mettre du piment dans un couple. Un extra qui suit « Tofu et coutumes... ». (Enfin, ça vous êtes sensés le savoir, puisque vous l'avez vu au-dessus. Non ?)

* * *

Zoro soupira. Il faisait extrêmement chaud, aujourd'hui...  
_'Fait chaud...  
Chopper s'avança, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette du fait de la chaleur, lui non plus...  
_C'est peut-être à cause de moi. Tu sais, la fourrure : rien qu'à me regarder, ça vous donne peut-être l'impression d'avoir chaud...  
_Hn ? Les rennes sans fourrure ne sont pas de vrais rennes, et puis il y a des reptiles, des vipères par exemple, qui peuvent donner chaud rien que par la peur que l'on a d'elles...  
Sanji fut intrigué par leur conversation sur la chaleur...  
_Huh, tu as chaud à cause de moi, Zoro ?  
_Ouais. Il faut dire, avec ta langue de vipère, on peut facilement te confondre avec un serpent venimeux dont on n'aurait jamais envie de revoir la tronche.  
_QUOI ? Hey... explique moi vite ce que tu viens de dire, tête d'oignon.  
_Ce costume noir qui me fait penser à un serpent fait bouillir mon sang, et j'ai envie de me battre sérieusement contre toi, comme cela tu verras que tu n'es qu'un petit sourcil roulé impuissant...  
Alors qu'ils se regardaient, l'un avec son wado à la main et l'autre avec sa louche pour seule arme, Chopper essayait désespérément de les arrêter. Nami soupira.  
Nous nous abstiendrons de vous conter ce passage d'une rare violence et nous excusons, chers lecteurs, du désagrément occasionné. [...]  
Les deux hommes étaient désormais assis, le visage rempli de bleus. Chopper regardait tour à tour les pauvres hommes ayant osé défier l'autorité elle-même de ce navire et, affolé, avec la bouche ne pouvant se décoller du sol.  
_Fe fuis défolé, Nami-swan !

_Halàlà, Chopper, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et puis vous deux, on dirait Luffy et Usopp, regardez-vous ! Non mais, quelle idée d'être allée sur ce bateau de fous où l'on me vole mes mandarines et que l'on m'empêche de faire mes cartes dans le calme...  
Et alors que le petit renne effrayé la regardait s'éloigner calmement, les deux rivaux se regardaient méchamment. Décidemment, l'avenir réserve bien souvent d'immenses surprises...

* * *

Vivih, vous avez bien compris le petit sous-entendu à la fin, la relation entre Zoro et Sanji va continuer de s'approfondir... mais ça va mettre du temps, alors soyez patient(e)s ! Je suis très heureux, c'est mon premier extra * larmes qui coulent façon Gaï-sensei * je me rends compte que mes disclaimer sont souvent plus longs que mes notes... peut-être que mon cas est désespéré U_U. Donnez votre avis !


	4. Chapitre 2

Titre : Mon royaume pour une sauce (j'ai trop lu Astérix et Obélix : « Mon royaume pour un marteau ! » dixit Cetautomatix quand Assurancetourix se mit à chanter...)  
Genre : Shonen-ai (Quoi, encore ? Pervers[e] !)  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Sanji a inventé une sauce et veut la faire goûter à Zoro. Mais le bretteur ne le voit pas de cet œil... et proteste (encore). Mais, hélas pour lui, un cuisinier de première classe n'abandonne pas si vite, quitte à le forcer.  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fois-ci, le doujinshi se prénomme « Chef, pursuing True Taste ». Vous pouvez remercier la team « Arigatomina » pour les scans en anglais qui m'ont permis de vous pondre cette fic, qui j'espère, sera réussie... (et quand je vois que j'ai « pondu » cette fic, j'éclate de rire... allez savoir pourquoi).

* * *

Décidément, tout le monde dormait, aujourd'hui ! Sauf Zoro. C'était le monde à l'envers. Nami s'était endormie sur ses cartes dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle devait discuter avec Sanji. Elle avait d'ailleurs une couverture sur son dos, sûrement ce gentleman qui l'avait mise pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Luffy et Usopp, quant à eux, dormaient sur le devant du bateau, l'un avec la jambe pendante et l'autre avec une belle bulle et un gros ronflement. Le pauvre éveillé soupira.  
_Hey, hey. Quel équipage fainéant...*  
_Tu n'es pas le seul réveillé.  
C'était Sanji. Il était assis derrière le mât, accoudé à une paroi du Vogue Merry. Zoro se tourna vers lui.  
_Puisque tu es réveillé, pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas ici ?  
Le cuisinier tapota une place à côté de lui.  
_Je suis en train de créer une sauce, tu veux la goûter ?  
Alors que le bretteur s'approchait, Sanji continua :  
_Nami-swan a été épuisée par l'orage de la nuit dernière. J'ai fait un dessert qui va charmer son corps et son esprit...  
Zoro se plaça alors sur le mât, faisant dos au rêveur un peu trop optimiste.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi loin alors que je te parle ? HEY !  
Mais l'escrimeur, par crainte de ce qui s'était passé récemment (notamment le baiser de l'autre nuit que ce sourcil roulé avait essayé de rendre plus... passionné) ne l'écoutait pas et se disait que c'était une bonne distance de sécurité pour parler avec ce genre de pervers. Mais le pervers concerné avait cessé de tapoter le sol et le frappait maintenant, énervé.  
_Assieds-toi là ! Et goûte-moi cette sauce !  
_Ne me donne pas d'ordre, en plus !  
Une veine s'était positionnée sur le front de notre cuisinier préféré.  
_Silteplaît, assieds-toi ici, enfoiré. Tu peux au moins essayer de lever ton cul, non ?  
Zoro se retourna.  
_Je ne veux pas.  
_Tch ! Est-ce que je dois juste vider ce foutu bol de sauce dans ta bouche ? Eh ?  
_Tu es le cuisinier, pas vrai ? Décide par toi-même si c'est cela que tu dois faire !  
Soudain, Sanji était arrivé devant Zoro et posa le bol sur le sol (mais pas vraiment de la manière la plus délicate qu'il soit...). Le futur goûteur le regarda d'un air interrogatif. En ignorant cela, le coq mit un doigt dans la sauce et la goûta. Il se retrouva tout de suite à quatre pattes, dégoûté. Les sabres de Zoro tombèrent à cause d'un petit coup de jambe donné par le cuisinier à peine perceptible (que personne n'avait remarqué à part moi, vous avez du bol d'avoir une narratrice aussi confirmée...).  
_Ugh...

Un instant après, Sanji avait mis le bol devant la tête du stupide homme obstiné qu'il avait devant lui.  
_Goûte-la.  
Zoro prit un air irrité.  
_Tu n'en as plus besoin, maintenant.  
_C'est vous qui mangez la nourriture, et pas moi. Alors si.  
_Tu sembles déterminé pour que je me décide finalement à te tuer.  
_Déjà, goûte-moi cette sauce !  
Mais alors que Sanji approchait le bol de sauce, le bretteur tourna la tête et se mit à bouder.  
_Goûte !  
Il l'approcha un peu plus.  
_Goûte, je t'ai dit !  
_Hmph.  
Il l'appuya finalement sur sa joue.  
_Essaye-la !  
Zoro, dont la colère commençait sérieusement à augmenter de seconde en seconde, le repoussa.  
_Stop !  
Sanji prit alors le bol dans sa main droite et entoura la taille du bretteur avec la gauche. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :  
_Quoi, tu veux goûter avec ton cul ?  
Alors qu'il subissait le regard plus qu'étonné de Zoro, notre coq de première classe mit deux doigts dans la sauce et les mit dans la bouche du sabreur.  
_Mph !  
Il explorait doucement sa bouche, titillant la langue de l'escrimeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de la sauce sur ses doigts. Il plaça alors son bras autour de son épaule et l'embrassa.

Il commençait doucement à explorer son dos et à descendre dangereusement quand il décela de l'étonnement chez son compagnon. Il s'arrêta et vit que Zoro cherchait ses sabres. Il les pointa alors, un peu plus loin.  
_Oh, si tu veux prendre tes sabres, je les ai fait tomber tout à l'heure parce que c'était dangereux.  
_Oh, je vois.

**[ . . . ]**

Gros blanc dans la salle. Rapidement, Zoro reprit ses esprits et frappa ce pervers de cuisinier.  
_Ne joue pas avec moi ! Tch ! Envoyer mes sabres loin de moi, j'aurais tout vu !  
Mais malgré la belle bosse qui ornait désormais sa tête, Sanji ne se démonta pas et enlaça son marimo de goûteur par derrière. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui demanda :  
_Avant de me tuer, dis-moi ce que tu as pensé du goût. (Note de l'auteure : sous-entendu du goût du baiser)  
_Huh ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
_Je veux dire, le goût de la sauce.

_Je l'ai faite pour toi.  
Zoro s'arrêta alors.  
_... Si c'est pour tourner aussi mal à chaque fois que tu en fais, alors ne t'ennuies pas.  
Il se libéra de l'étreinte du cuisinier.  
_Laisse moi.

Sanji le laissa, et s'éloigna silencieusement. Le sabreur ne comprit pas pourquoi, et le fixa, étonné. Il prit ensuite la sauce et la goûta, de son propre chef, cette fois-ci.  
_Ce n'est pas si mauvais au point de se retrouver à quatre pattes...  
Eh oui, Zoro n'avait toujours pas compris que le cuisinier avait fait semblant pour pouvoir éloigner les sabres et profiter de lui tranquillement. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur le goût de sa sauce : Luffy se réveilla.  
_JE SUIS REVEILLE !  
_Sûrement l'heure de la bouffe...  
_Zoro, c'est quoi ça ? C'est comestible ? Donne le moi.  
_Je ne peux pas.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_C'est...en quelque sorte à moi.  
_Oh, je vois. Donne le moi.

Mais le sabreur ne se laissa pas démonter et ne donna pas sa sauce au goinfre, évidemment. Il se mit à pioncer, les sens tout de même en alerte, au cas où.

* * *

La soirée arriva. Il décida de redonner la sauce au cuisinier pervers. Il grimaça à l'idée de ce qu'il laissait arriver... il l'avait juste frappé, il méritait d'être tué. De plus, il trouvait ça de plus en plus agréable, et ça avait pour effet de l'irriter et l'énerver au plus haut point. Il se rendit donc aux cuisines avec son bol. Sanji était en train de cuisiner sur la table.  
_Hey. Ça...  
Le coq le regarda.  
_Oh...c'est déjà raté. Jette-la dans la mer.  
_Huh ?  
Passablement irrité par le foin que lui avait fait le cuisinier pour bouffer cette foutue sauce et que maintenant, il voulait qu'il la jette, il fit la moue et posa (sans aucune délicatesse, évidemment) le bol sur la table.  
_Jette-la toi-même !  
Sanji lui fit un regard noir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.  
_Toi, jette-la.  
Zoro se retourna. Décidemment, ce foutu cuisinier était un peu trop susceptible à son goût. Le coq prit la parole, ayant toujours l'air énervé :  
_Tu es le seul à avoir décidé que ce n'était pas bon.  
_Je n'ai pas vraiment...

_Tch !  
Le bretteur prit le bol et claqua la porte. Un peu plus tard, il était à l'arrière du bateau, son endroit favori pour méditer, devant les mandariniers de Nami, appuyé sur la rambarde du Merry Go et le bol posé dessus. Il soupira.  
_C'est bon, je ne peux pas le jeter ainsi dans la mer et gaspiller inutilement de la nourriture. Luffy me tuerait, en plus...  
**Tap !**  
Le bol tomba soudainement à la mer. Zoro regarda Sanji, étonné. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé. Il s'expliqua :  
_C'était une version ratée.  
Il s'accouda à la rambarde, tandis que le sabreur s'était redressé, et déposa un flacon rempli de sauce.  
_Alors, voici la version terminée. Cette sauce est pour toi.  
Il mit un doigt dans la sauce et l'approcha de la bouche de Zoro.  
_Essaye-la.  
Le bretteur se recula d'abord, mais après avoir fixé un petit moment le doigt de Sanji, il avala finalement la sauce sur le doigt. Le cuisinier le regarda, surpris. Zoro avait l'air de chercher le goût de la version terminée...  
_Doux ? Amer ?  
_Décide-toi. Elle est douce ou amère ?  
Sanji se pencha alors sur l'escrimeur.  
_Att... !  
Trop tard. Il s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres, l'enlaçant, une main lui tenant le menton et l'autre la taille... le baiser s'approfondit, devenant langoureux. Les joues de Zoro s'empourprèrent... Le cuisinier rompit alors le contact, en léchant les lèvres du sabreur une dernière fois.  
_Nh.  
_Savoureux, pas vrai ?  
_Qu- !  
Le sabreur le regarda, énervé.  
_Qu'est-ce qui est savoureux !  
_La sauce.  
_ ... !

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'heure du repas, Zoro étalait la sauce sur un rôti. Sanji le regarda, incrédule.  
_Qu'est-ce... que tu fais ?  
_Huh ? C'est ma sauce, non ?  
Luffy accompagné d'une Nami méfiante arriva alors.  
_C'est bon ?  
_Ce n'est pas mauvais.  
_Ce n'est pas la mauvaise couleur ?...  
Mais Sanji était toujours dans son petit monde, alors il ne répondit pas à la navigatrice.  
_Etaler une sauce pour desserts sur un rôti... ? J'ai fait une sauce à un mec sans goût... Qu'est-ce que j'ai pensé ? Non, attendez, c'est ma faute pour avoir fait du rôti à midi... ?  
Et alors que Sanji se posait des questions existentielles et que Luffy essayait de prendre la sauce de Zoro, la vie continuait sur le Vogue Merry...

* * *

*Nan méh, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !  
Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? O_o, que dites-vous ? Je ne vous entends pas ! Ecrivez des commentaires pour me le dire, alors ! Tant que je ne suis pas myope, je comprendrais ! U_U N'hésitez pas à me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas, je le corrigerais et j'essaierais de faire mieux ensuite.


	5. Extra chapitre 2

Titre : Une banane de sabreur  
Genre : Humour  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro ?  
Résumé : L'extra du deuxième chapitre, Sanji voit une banane et décide de se foutre de la gueule de Zoro...  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas... laissez moi me pendre, je vous prie. L'extra est dû au génie d'Hachi Saruya Kami-sama et à son humour superbe u_u  
Note de l'auteur : Je vous avouerais que c'est l'extra qui m'a le plus fait marrer... enfin, c'est que quand c'est dessiné, l'on peut voir la tronche de Zoro et le gros blanc, donc forcément c'est pas mal è_é donc j'ai essayé de bien le retranscrire.

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous sommes un jour comme tous les autres mais pour Sanji, la journée ne fait que commencer. En effet, il devra préparer plusieurs repas pour plusieurs personnes (dont une compte pour dix)... Il soupire d'avance. Il ne pourrait pas s'amuser un peu, pour une fois ? Soudain, il voit une banane sur son plan de travail.  
_Oh.  
Il sortit de la cuisine et chercha sa victime. Un idiot, de préférence. Bien sûr, il choisit Zoro qui dormait.  
_Zzz...  
_Hey, crétin. Réveille-toi.  
Il le secoua et ce fut finalement un Zoro pas très bien réveillé et sûrement encore dans son rêve qui lui répondit. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas énervé, d'ailleurs.  
_... Oui ?  
Sanji lui montra la banane.  
_Téléphone pour toi.  
Le bretteur se caressa la tête pour se remettre et prit la banane. Il se mit à la fixer, avec toujours la tête dans ses rêves (pour ne pas être grossière u_u).  
_Ce n'est pas une banane ?  
_C'est un téléphone.  
Il prit alors la banane et la mit à son oreille, avec toujours sa mine fatiguée.  
_... Allô ?  
Sanji le regarda.  
_Es-tu un idiot ?

**[ . . . ]**

Zoro lâcha la banane et sortit aussitôt son sabre. Bien sûr, une bagarre s'ensuivit. Mais Sanji s'était bien amusé de la connerie de son compagnon...

* * *

Et vwalà ! Roooh, qu'est-ce que j'écris moi, vous avez vu le style de ce « voilà » ! Bref, voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je me suis bien marré, perso ! La question « es-tu un idiot ? » lâchée comme ça est bien délirante U_U... Rahlàlà, ces pirates, alors. Hum, sinon, * Prends Chopper et l'oblige à faire la tête du chat botté de Shrek * ... Reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 3

Titre : Haramaki !  
Genre : Yaoi soft  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Alors que Sanji s'apprête à faire une sieste, il remarque que Zoro fait sa lingerie (c'est le monde à l'envers). Mais... ses haramaki lui gâchent la vue ! Il décide de s'occuper du cas de ce marimo...  
Disclaimer : Les [bouhouhou] personnages [bouhouhou] de One Piece... ne m'appartiennent paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! * s'enferme dans sa chambre pour pleurer * [L'auteur a actuellement un coup de blues. Veuillez patienter le temps de terminer cette phrase et celle qui va suivre. Nous vous remercions.] Snif ! Et vous pouvez remercier Hachi Kami-sama pour l'histoire ! Cette doujinka est décidément une génie...  
Note de l'auteur : Le doujinshi est cette fois-ci nommé « The sun, the clouds and the storm ». Remercions la team Papercut pour ses merveilleux scans ! Bref, je n'arrive pas à faire de note. J'écoute la pub de Secret Story. Dès 20h35 ce soir, on se retrouve sur TF1 ! * tousse * Ici la voix. Ou le narrateur, appelez-moi comme vous voulez. Voici une histoire que j'apprécie particulièrement où Sanji décide d'aller un peu plus loin qu'un simple baiser... hélas, Zoro casse tout (encore).

* * *

Sanji était plutôt content, ce matin. En effet, il avait tout terminé en avance, et pouvait enfin prendre du repos.  
_Bien, tout est fait... Je sens que je vais aller faire une petite sieste.  
Il se positionna devant le hublot pour admirer la vue quand... une veine se creusa sur son front. Il ouvrit soudainement la porte et la claqua. Il fit ensuite de grands pas jusqu'à ce stupide marimo.  
_Zzz... Munch, munch.  
Il mangeait quelque chose dans son rêve, et ça avait l'air bon. Mais le cuisinier n'allait certainement pas le laisser profiter...  
_Toi... crétin... Arrête de manger quand tu dors !  
Il allait frapper la tête dudit crétin avec une louche mais Zoro prit ses haltères au dernier moment et Sanji les heurta.

**BOOONG !**

Bien sûr, les sensations de fourmis après ce choc n'étaient pas forcément très agréables...  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je mangeais de bons plats dans ce rêve !  
Tenant encore sa main tremblante, le cuisinier jeta à ce stupide sabreur un regard noir.  
_J'allais regarder la vue que j'ai de ma cuisine sur le ciel et la mer, quand TU as tout ruiné.  
Zoro lui rendit son regard.  
_Je dormais juste, je n'ai rien ruiné !  
_C'n'est pas vrai ! Je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de tes ignobles haramaki !  
_Quoi ?  
Sanji désigna la corde de la voile qui était attachée à la rambarde devant lui, avec des haramaki qui séchaient dessus.  
_Ils ruinent la vue ! Enlève-les !  
_Tch' ! J'ai juste fait un peu de lessive, où voulais-tu que je les place sinon ici ?  
Zoro se leva et commença à retirer ses haramaki, et le cuisinier semblait en pleine réflexion, notamment à cause du grand t-shirt qui couvrait tout le torse de Zoro et qui, sans haramaki, était uniquement blanc.  
_Tu me fais penser à un panda sans tâches noires, comme ça, sans ton haramaki.  
_Tu n'as jamais vu d'ours polaire avant ?  
Zoro se retourna alors en levant les yeux au ciel, pour se concentrer sur sa lessive. Il sourit.  
_Oh ! Ils sont tous secs maintenant.  
Mais Sanji ne pouvait se détourner du panda sans tâches... il jeta sa cigarette et, alors que le sabreur s'apprêtait à rattacher la corde, il réagit.  
_Ne lâche pas la corde.  
_Huh ?  
Zoro sentit soudain un poids s'appuyant sur son dos. Sanji le serrait dans ses bras, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule. Alors que l'escrimeur n'avait toujours pas lâché ni la corde dans sa main gauche ni ses haramaki dans la droite, le cuisinier mit sa main sur celle du sabreur qui tenait la corde.  
_Si tu lâches la corde, la voile du Merry va se défaire, et Nami va être en colère contre toi.  
_Toi... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Mais le bretteur avait laissé ses sabres et ne pouvait pas se défendre. Doucement, Sanji commença à mettre sa main sous son t-shirt...  
_Mmmh... Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr.  
Zoro avait lâché ses haramaki et essayait désespérément de lui mettre des coups de pieds, mais les jambes du cuisinier étaient robustes.  
_C'est juste tellement facile de prendre l'avantage sur toi, des fois...  
_Arrête ça !  
Sanji continua à le caresser...  
_Oooh... ça va être intéressant.  
_T-...Toi... cuisinier perverti !  
Le dit pervers le regarda alors, une lueur dans les yeux. Zoro comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui lança un regard surpris mais il se rendit compte qu'une des mains de Sanji descendait lentement... pour ouvrir son pantalon et glisser à l'intérieur de son caleçon. Le sabreur regarda alors l'endroit où il osait mettre ses mains.  
_Wahh ! Enfoiré ! Arrête de me toucher ! Uwah ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire !  
_Regarde la corde.  
Zoro se calma instantanément et obéit.  
_Bon garçon.  
_Qu'est-ce qu- ? Laisse-moi partir et ne te fous pas de moi !  
_Tu ressembles à une étudiante qui se fait toucher par un chauffeur de bus.  
_Alors, je dois penser que tu es un chauffeur de bus pervers, maintenant !

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Nami se rendit compte que le temps changeait doucement...  
_La pression est en train de descendre.

* * *

Alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, Zoro tenait toujours fermement la corde. Au fur et à mesure que Sanji le caressait, il devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il avait incroyablement chaud malgré le froid qui s'installait. Le cuisinier s'approchait et s'appuyait sur lui de plus en plus.  
_Uuuh... Mer-  
Sanji ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Zoro mit sa main libre sur sa bouche à temps pour réprimer un gémissement.  
_Uwah !  
Il haletait et insultait toujours le cuisinier.  
_Tch'... Enfoiré...  
_Oh, vraiment ?  
Sanji déposa des baisers papillons sur le cou du sabreur qui appuya alors ses mains sur la rambarde pour se concentrer et essayer de penser à autre chose. Mais le cuisinier ne lui laissa pas ce loisir et le regardait toujours avec un regard digne de rendre les pires chauffeurs de bus pervers jaloux.  
_Maintenant, je vais te toucher... juste ici.  
Il avait touché l'entrée. Zoro esquissa un regard étonné...  
_Ahh...  
Il chercha rapidement une solution... la pluie continuait de tomber... la pluie, la pluie...  
_HARAMAKI !  
_Huh ?  
_Ils vont encore être mouillés !  
Les deux hommes regardèrent les haramaki qui se trempaient, l'un se demandant pourquoi il s'inquiétait de cela, tout d'un coup ; et l'autre se questionnant sur si sa diversion avait marché. En effet, il avait plutôt bien cassé l'ambiance. Sanji eut un regard dépité. Il n'était plus du tout d'humeur, maintenant.  
_Peu importe.  
Il décida de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, au moins. Il prit le menton de Zoro et le ramena sur lui, le serrant.  
_Revenons-en au plus important.  
Le cuisinier fit pression.  
_Nnn... !  
Il mit alors ses doigts dans la bouche de Zoro qui ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, sinon lui demander d'arrêter... il tremblait de plaisir.  
_Nnn... Ahhh... Ahh ! S...stop !  
La pluie continuait de tomber.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Luffy, Nami et Usopp étaient sortis. Bien sûr, seule la navigatrice avait revêtu un anorak. Après tout, pour les deux autres zouaves, cela n'aurait pas servi : on dit que les idiots n'attrapent jamais de rhumes.  
_Nami ! La pluie ! Il pleut !  
_Probablement juste une brève averse.  
Usopp remplissait une cuve d'eau de pluie et le goinfre de capitaine chantait, tandis que la pauvre jeune fille qui devait garder la face avec ces deux crétins tentait d'émettre une hypothèse.  
_Ces nuages-là bougent trop rapidement pour qu'il pleuve longtemps.  
_Aww, mais les ouragans, c'est mieux !  
_Luffy, est-ce que ta tête a un cerveau ? Tu n'as aucune logique... D'ailleurs, en parlant de tête sans cerveau, je me demande ce que cet idiot est devenu, après avoir fait sa lessive.

* * *

Après la pluie, Nami aperçut le dit idiot dont elle parlait tout à l'heure qui ramassait ses haramaki et les essorait.  
_Oh...Tu es totalement déconnecté du monde quand tu dors... Est-ce que tu as pioncé durant tout l'orage ?  
Mais Zoro lui lança un regard plus que noir, et l'on pouvait voir une intense colère à travers ses yeux.  
_Je... ne dormais pas... !  
_Huh ?  
Nami le regarda d'un air intrigué, mais le sabreur s'éloigna en faisant de grands pas.  
_Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas enlevé tes haramaki avant qu'il ne pleuve ?  
La navigatrice se retourna...  
_Et... Que t'est-il arrivé, à toi ?  
Devant un pauvre Sanji écrasé par plusieurs poids, sûrement provenant des haltères de Zoro. De la vapeur montait de ses multiples bosses, et des cœurs brisés s'échappaient de sa tête.  
_Je suis le chauffeur de bus qui s'est fait battre par l'étudiante résistante...

* * *

Sur le pont, Luffy criait.  
_Appelle la pluie, Usopp ! Ouragan ! Eclairs ! Tempête de neige ! (Note de l'auteure : mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la pluie, une tempête de neige, non ?)  
Mais Usopp avait remarqué qu'un danger arrivait...  
_Oh, mer- ! Luffy ! Luffy !  
Le capitaine se retourna et une goutte de sueur se plaça sur sa tête ainsi que sur celle du menteur. Zoro était arrivé, trempé et plutôt énervé.  
_Est-ce que vous aimez la pluie tant que ça ?  
Les deux idiots qui ne connaissaient pas la Ô grande colère des Dieux des haramaki secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite rapidement.  
_Non.  
Mais Luffy ne put s'empêcher de balancer une de ses répliques bien à lui.  
_Zoro...  
Il pointa le sabreur, avec l'un de ses sourires que seul lui arrivait à faire.  
_Tu ressembles à un panda sans tâches blanches, comme ça, sans haramaki ! (Note de l'auteure : Vivi, Luffy croit que les pandas ont des tâches blanches...)  
Zoro était maintenant dans une colère noire.  
_Est-ce que tu es de mèche avec le cuisinier pervers ou est-ce que vous vous liguez tout simplement tous contre moi aujourd'hui !

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp et Sanji revenaient d'un village avec des provisions, des vêtements...  
La navigatrice fut d'ailleurs étonnée par les achats de l'escrimeur.  
_Oh, tu es allé à un magasin de vêtements ? C'est rare.  
_Arrête de fouiller ! Enlève tes mains de là !  
_Qu'est-ce que... un paquet entier de haramaki ? Et ils sont tous verts. Tu es un idiot...  
Zoro tirait pour reprendre ses haramaki à Nami, mais il était plutôt gêné.  
_Tais-toi ! Redonne-les-moi juste !  
Sanji, quant à lui, était en pleine réflexion.  
_Pourquoi en acheter autant alors que tu peux juste les laver plus souvent...  
(Note de l'auteure : Oui, en effet, Zoro est gêné par « l'incident » du lavage de ses haramaki, et pour éviter que cela se reproduise, il en a acheté plus pour les laver moins souvent et ainsi faire en sorte d'éviter les tentatives foireuses de notre cuistot préféré.)  
Il concocta alors une bonne vieille réplique à lui. Il s'approcha de Zoro.  
_Yo !  
Le cuisinier attrapa le haramaki que le sabreur portait. Zoro s'était d'ailleurs reculé pour éviter Sanji.  
_Serait-ce, par hasard, votre ceinture de chasteté, mademoiselle l'étudiante ?

Bien sûr, s'ensuivit (encore) une bagarre, où louches, haltères et tonneaux furent tous concernés. Oui, Nami se demandait vraiment comment elle faisait pour garder la face, avec ces crétins. Elle avait hâte qu'une autre fille la rejoigne...

* * *

Alors, alors ! è_é Je sais ce que vous allez écrire, ne tapez rien... Vous voulez plus, n'est-ce pas ? Bande de pervers(es) ! U_U, sinon, vous avez remarqué que certains auteurs commence toujours les commentaires à la fin des fics par « alors » ? Le pire, c'est que l'on ne fait même pas exprès et là, je viens de m'en rendre compte... Bref, plutôt que de lire mes divagations et mes questions existentielles, vous feriez mieux de me laisser des commentaires, ça me serait plus profitable, pas vrai ?


	7. Extra chapitre 3

Titre : Usopp le pauvre puni (oui, parce qu'il fallait que Zoro soit avec un beau gosse, et pas un long nez, voilà !)  
Couples : Sanji X Zoro – Usopp + Zoro  
Résumé : Usopp, pauvre tireur « d'élite » cherche désespérément à assouvir ses fantasmes, qui n'aboutissent tout simplement pas. Hélas pour lui, il a certainement trop menti, et le grand père là-haut cherche sûrement à le punir en ne faisant pas aboutir le n'amour de sa vie.  
Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent * se mord sa chemise façon Sanji quand il voit que Nami a remis son t-shirt * (allez voir l'arc skypiea si vous ne voyez pas ce que je veux dire u_u) mais, remarque, si on me proposait de prendre Usopp ou Franky, je dirais que je ne peux pas, franchement. Par contre, je veux bien Zoro, Sanji, ou Luffy *o* ... Bref, je m'étends encore une fois un peu trop dans le disclaimer (ils doivent avoir quelque chose contre moi) et remercie Hachi-sama pour ces deux extras.  
Note de l'auteur : J'adore tout simplement l'amour désespéré que voue Usopp à Zoro dans les doujinshis de Saruya-sama, alors j'ai voulu faire un extra sur ça ! Je ne sais pas si je ferais un extra à chaque chapitre, par contre.

* * *

Usopp était un très bon tireur. Si bien que lorsqu'on lui avait dit que réussir à mettre un papier dans une poubelle du premier coup, cela portait chance, eh bien... il voulut essayer. Bien sûr, il n'était pas superstitieux, c'était le grand capitaine des mers Usopp, après tout ! Il avait toujours de la chance ! Mais avec un petit coup de pouce, il espérait bien... Et alors qu'il triturait tout cela dans sa petite tête, ce grand capitaine réussit à mettre le papier dans la poubelle du premier coup ! Il fit aussitôt une tête étonnée.  
_Wooooh !  
Il serra ensuite ses mains, comme s'il priait et ferma les yeux.  
_Quelque chose de bien va m'arriver, aujourd'hui ! Je peux le sentir.  
Mais Sanji s'était approché et...  
_Peut-être qu'avec Zoro, je vais finalement pouvoir...  
**KICK !**  
La poubelle tomba par terre dans un fracas. Sanji s'éloigna alors, satisfait, et s'adressa à Usopp :  
_Oï, la poubelle est tombée. Ramasse-la.  
Le pauvre cœur brisé se courba alors de tristesse et se mit à pleurer de déception...  
_Le diable ! Je suis sur le même bateau que le diable !

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée... Usopp se posait une question existentielle sur le pont.  
_Pour certaines raisons, récemment, je me suis senti...fatigué. Peut-être que Sanji a mis quelque chose dans la nourriture, mais en tout cas je me sens vachement reposé ! Je dors pratiquement toute la journée...Luffy et Chopper aussi, d'ailleurs ?  
Soudain, il entendit la voix de Zoro (qui paraissait énervé) et celle de Sanji, il se dirigea donc vers celles-ci, curieux. En effet, le bretteur était bel et bien énervé, car le cuisinier lui avait pris les deux bras pour l'immobiliser et se penchait dangereusement sur lui.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
_Je vais t'embrasser.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu es... ! *  
_Un cuisinier.  
Et Sanji, comme il l'avait dit, l'embrassa. La mâchoire d'Usopp se détacha immédiatement et atteint le sol. Le pervers qui osait utiliser des drogues sur les autres pour profiter de Zoro sans que personne ne les dérangent se retourna.  
_Ch'. Les effets sont déjà terminés ? Referme ta bouche...  
Mais Usopp pensait qu'il n'allait plus jamais rien manger de ce foutu cuisinier, tandis que le pauvre sabreur était dans un état second, sûrement en pleine dépression. Il répétait doucement « il a vu... il a vu... il a vu... ». L'on pouvait voir son âme partir doucement... Malgré cela, Usopp se jura de ne jamais abandonner et de continuer à espérer qu'un jour, Zoro lui saute dans les bras ! Ce qui n'arriva jamais, d'ailleurs. Ainsi, Usopp, quelques années plus tard, fut nommé « plus grand menteur du monde » car il ne cessait de se mentir à lui-même en se disant qu'il lui restait encore une chance avec le « plus grand bretteur du monde »...

* * *

* La version anglaise rend beaucoup mieux... en effet, dans cette dernière, Zoro dit " What are you ... ! " et il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsque Sanji lui répond qu'il est un cuisinier.  
Alors ! Erf, encore un alors, j'en ai marre de ces alors, ils me pourrissent la vie, alors je vais les jeter à la poubelle ! Et mince ! Dites, vous savez, je viens de manger une sacré glace à la vanille et au nutella. Vous avez déjà essayé ? Si non, vous devriez ! Ça tombe tout dans le ventre ou les fesses, mais c'est vraiment bon u_u. Si oui, dites-moi donc ! Vous aimez ? Vous adorez ? Moi, je ne pourrais tout simplement pas m'en passer, surtout par cette chaleur... bref, j'arrête mes délires ^o^ et je vous laisse à vos comments... car, vous allez commenter, n'est-ce-pas ? * regard-du-pauvre-chat-qui-se-fait-battre *


	8. Chapitre 4

Titre : Adieu, Sanji.  
Genre : Yaoi soft  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Sanji essaie toujours d'impressionner Nami. Et un jour, une cravate vient chambouler notre bretteur préféré.  
Disclaimer : /_auteur qui surgit d'une pièce et qui vous tire la langue_/ Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Oda Eiichirō ! /_auteur qui claque la porte derrière lui pour bouder/_  
Note de l'auteur (qui a ouvert la porte entre temps) : J'ai beaucoup aimé ce doujinshi, où Zoro...Je ne vous en dis pas plus u_u. Au départ, il s'appellait « Goodbye, Chef. » mais j'ai préféré mettre Sanji, je pense que cela est plus cohérent... Bref, vous pouvez donc remercier « Arigatomina », qui a gentiment mis tout ça en anglais (même si je suis un tartare en anglais, soi-dit en passant [nouvelle expression à la place de quiche : tartare...]). Au fait, ma traduction n'est pas parfaite (et j'vous explique pas les abréviations, pourquoi il faut qu'ils utilisent des abréviations que j'y comprends rien, d'abord ?) donc si quelque chose ne vous semble pas très clair, eh bien... dites-le moi. De plus, je suis dubitatif sur ce chapitre. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à un peu plus de descriptions, et je ne sais pas si ça va me réussir. Vos avis sont ce qui peut le plus m'aider, ne l'oubliez-pas ! J'accepte volontiers les critiques, si elles sont **constructives** ! [sur ce, l'auteur arrête de vous embêter, désolé]. Voix qui laisse des messages traîtresse ! Je ne les embêtent pas ! N'est-ce-pas, mes lecteurs adorés ? Halàlà, que ferais-je sans vous... bref, voici le chapitre ! (et arrêtez de baver sur ce clavier car vous savez ce qui attend Zoro, roh !)  
**PS :** Nd'A = Note d'Akkun ou Note d'auteur (bref, de moi, quoi).

* * *

Il faisait beau, sur le Going Merry. Luffy était perché sur son endroit préféré (la tête de Merry), attendant son cuisinier pour lui demander de quoi manger. Chopper préparait de nouvelles rumble ball, tandis qu'Usopp pêchait. En clair, le bateau naviguait tranquillement. Nami tenait un journal qu'elle lisait attentivement quand elle vit Sanji passer.  
_Oh ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu porter de cravate, Sanji-kun !  
_C'est parce que ce long nez te tenait compagnie, ou plutôt pourrissait ton aura de jeune femme magnifique, répondit le concerné tout en pointant le tireur et souriant, il ajouta : l'on appelle ça la pollution de l'environnement !  
Usopp, apparemment toujours vexé par le coup de la poubelle ou encore celui des drogues dans la nourriture (Nd'A : voir extra du chapitre 3), croisa les bras et fixa le cuisinier d'un œil pas très convaincu :  
_J'me sens offensé. C'est peut-être plus normal de faire uniquement attention à sa tenue lorsque l'on se tient prêt d'une belle femme ?  
Car oui, Sanji n'avait mis une belle cravate que pour Nami, qui lui avait dit la journée d'avant qu'elle aimait les hommes avec de la classe. Ce qui, bien sûr, avait fait tilt dans la tête du chef. Pour impressionner encore plus la femme de ses rêves, il continua son baratin sans se soucier de la remarque d'Usopp :  
_C'est un souvenir du vieil homme, j'y tiens beaucoup !  
Zoro, qui passait par là, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était capable de parler de Zeff, son père spirituel, comme d'une personne morte... effrayant. Il partit ensuite se coucher, ne voulant pas entendre la suite de cette conversation qui allait sûrement partir sur quelque chose de guimauve...  
Luffy, qui avait entendu la voix de son cuisinier, accourut :  
_Oh ! Sanji ! Déjeuner !  
Le dragueur, bien embêté de s'être fait interrompre dans sa tentative (qui allait échouer s'il ne se mettait pas à parler de berry, de toute façon), répondit méchamment :  
_C'n'est pas l'heure de manger, c'est l'heure de parler. Tais-toi et écoute.  
Mais le capitaine, têtu, ne se soucia pas de cette réponse, et continua :  
_Qu'est-ce qu'i manger, aujourd'hui ?  
Sanji se souvint d'un seul coup qu'il avait prévu des beignets pour sa mandarine sucrée. Telle une fusée, il entra dans la cuisine et en ressortit presque aussitôt, avec deux grands plats de beignets dont un plus petit pour la navigatrice (devinez pour qui était le plus gros).  
_Bon appétit !  
Usopp, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis des méchancetés du cuisinier, murmura :  
_Tellement prévisible...  
Hélas, il l'avait dit suffisamment fort pour que le concerné l'entende et il se retrouva bientôt à terre, avec plusieurs bosses fumantes sur le crâne. Alors que le capitaine mangeait simplement sans se soucier de rien les beignets, Nami remarqua que ces derniers étaient particulièrement bien présentés :  
_Wah ! C'est une sacrée présentation que tu nous as fait là, Sanji-kun !  
Ce à quoi le cuisinier répondit évidemment avec des cœurs s'échappant de sa fumée de cigarette :  
_Pas aussi belle que toi, Nami-swan !  
Soudain, Luffy, la bouche pleine, demanda :  
_Est-ce que le vieux est mort, Fwanhi ?  
_Huh ? Ne dis pas de choses comme ça, ça porte malheur ! Je suis sûr que sa vilaine moustache se balade encore sur le Baratie, foutant des coups de pieds aux apprentis comme aux cuisiniers expérimentés selon son humeur du moment.  
Usopp, qui s'était remis de ses bosses, demanda alors, intrigué :  
_Alors, à propos de cette cravate ?  
_Ah ? Je l'ai achetée. A deux cents berry, c'était une sacrée affaire.  
Les deux hommes le fixaient, étonnés.  
_Huh ?  
Le tireur prit alors la parole, pensant que Nami n'était plus là (et donc que tout le baratin que le cuisinier avait dit ne serait pas inutile et qu'elle continuerait d'y croire) :  
_Tu as dit que c'était un souvenir.  
_Mon pauvre Usopp, je sais ce qui fait battre le cœur des femmes, moi !  
Mais la navigatrice était simplement cachée derrière le mât, et tandis qu'elle sirotait tranquillement son thé, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait encore ici, avec cet équipage.

* * *

Bien sûr, Sanji avait remarqué qu'un des membres manquait à l'appel. Il le retrouva à l'arrière du bateau. Comme d'habitude. Il ronflait étonnamment fort. Il n'existait donc pas de remède à la mauvaise habitude qu'avait le sabreur de dormir, au point que l'on croyait que...  
_Tu ne serais pas un chanteur d'opéra, comme par hasard ?...  
Aucune réponse. Zoro était profondément endormi. Le cuisinier n'allait donc pas pouvoir l'embêter, aujourd'hui. Il sembla ennuyé, et posa le déjeuner du bretteur sur une marche de l'escalier menant aux mandariniers de sa Nami d'amour. Il allait partir pour préparer le souper quand il s'arrêta. Il était pris de remords. Il pouvait bien faire quelque chose, après tout !

* * *

La soirée arriva rapidement. Sanji ayant fini le souper, il se dépêcha de sortir de sa cuisine, la louche encore à la main, mais bien sûr entouré de cœurs.  
_Nami-swan ! Le souper est servi !  
_Oh, déjà ? J'arrive.  
Alors que la navigatrice pliait sa chaise, le cuisinier annonça d'une manière bien moins délicate qu'il était temps de venir manger aux trois autres zouaves.  
_Allez, à la bouffe !  
Ce à quoi Luffy répondit :  
_Ouais !  
Ce à quoi Usopp répondit :  
_Est-ce que nous serions, par le plus grand des hasards, tes animaux de compagnie ?  
Le capitaine, sans se soucier de la remarque du tireur, continuait de crier :  
_Manger ! Manger !  
Si bien que ces cris arrivèrent à l'arrière du bateau, où Zoro se réveillait doucement. Il se posa d'ailleurs une question existentielle :  
_Est-ce que c'est le déjeuner ? Ou le souper ?  
Il essaya de se lever, quand il sentit que ces mains étaient attachées.  
_Hm ?  
Ainsi, le bretteur restait tant bien que mal calme, quand il vit que ce qui le retenait était une cravate noire. En regardant ensuite autour de lui, il vit un plateau où étaient entreposés des beignets et une bouteille de saké, juste suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Les engrenages dans la tête de Zoro commençaient à tourner...

**Cravate noire + Plateau déjeuner = sourcil roulé**

Il ferma les yeux.  
_Ha, ha, ha...  
Mais l'explosion ne put pas être contenue.  
_JE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER, SOURCIL ROULE !  
Bien sûr, dans la cuisine, où régnait un bazar monstre entre un Sanji essayant tant bien que mal de repousser les attaques de son capitaine et un Usopp se goinfrant tandis que Chopper le regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux, personne n'entendit Zoro. Sauf Nami, qui décida d'en parler au cuisinier à la fin du repas. Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, les trois zouaves partirent de la cuisine, non sans y aller de leur commentaire personnel.  
Luffy lança un joyeux :  
_Merci pour le repas !  
Tandis qu'Usopp, lui, prenait une couleur vaguement verte :  
_Ugh, j'ai trop mangé...  
Chopper, lui, était toujours émerveillé devant le tireur qui, il fallait bien le dire, s'était surpassé pour manger plus que leur capitaine, aujourd'hui (Usopp s'était fait battre de seulement un bol, ce qui est tout de même énorme, on se l'avouera). Sanji soupira, enfin débarrassé pour la journée de ses principaux problèmes.  
_Fyu... Tous les repas sont une véritable bataille...  
Nami s'arrêta devant la porte.  
_Sanji-kun ? Il m'a semblé entendre une sorte de cri venant de l'arrière du bateau, lorsque nous mangions.  
Le sourire du cuisinier se figea alors.  
_Oh.  
Tout en se grattant le menton, il expliqua à la navigatrice :  
_Je pense... que j'ai oublié quelque chose...  
Il remit ainsi sa veste et tandis que l'équipage alla se coucher, il courut à l'endroit préféré de Zoro pour ses siestes. Il trouva d'ailleurs le sabreur déchaussé, avec une botte à gauche et une autre à droite du plateau. Il s'était rendormi, et la bouteille de saké était renversée.  
_Hey, hey. Il y a eu une guerre ici ? Et puis d'abord, ça servait à quoi de dégommer la bouteille avec une de tes bottes ?  
Le cuisinier soupira, et commença à secouer l'escrimeur.  
_Hey. Tu devrais te réveiller, maintenant.  
Zoro bailla, et d'un air mal réveillé, fixa Sanji, qui lui tapotait l'épaule.  
_Allez.  
_Déjà le matin ?  
_Nan, on est en pleine nuit.  
_En pleine nuit...  
Le bretteur fixait un point invisible. Soudain, il reprit ses esprits et son visage s'assombrit.  
_Oh. Tu es finalement venu... J'espère que tu as bien vécu cette journée, car aujourd'hui, **tu vas mourir**. Je pense que le démon là-haut t'a réservé une bonne place en Enfer.  
_J'ai une question avant de mourir. Avec ta force, tu pouvais très bien déchirer cette cravate. Est-ce que tu es sérieusement stupide ?  
Zoro s'énerva.  
_Comme si je pouvais faire ça à un souvenir important !  
_Huh ?  
Sanji en perdit sa cigarette. Et alors que le bretteur continuait de se débattre avec sa cravate, il se mit à réfléchir.  
_Hum...  
Il n'avait donc entendu que la première partie de la conversation de ce midi. Le cuisinier décida d'en profiter. Il commença alors la torture...  
_Et si maintenant, nous buvions un peu de saké ?  
Bien sûr, Zoro ne pouvait pas supporter la vision de quelqu'un buvant du saké devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. La torture suprême pour lui... (Nd'A : Vous aviez cru à quoi, bande de pervers[es] ?)  
_Détache-moi d'abord !  
_Nan.  
_Quoi ?  
Un sourire faussement effrayé se peignit sur le visage du cuisinier.  
_Si je te détache maintenant, tu vas me tuer, n'est-ce-pas ?  
_Allez, est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que je fasse ça ? C'était une blague.  
_Maaa, d'abord, buvons un peu.  
Tout en débouchant la bouteille de saké, il continuait son dialogue :  
_Oui, l'alcool apaise le cœur des hommes... Pourquoi pas ?  
Mais Zoro n'était pas de cet avis.  
_J'ai dit : détache-moi !  
_Tout comme je vais te dire...  
Sanji se retourna, fixant le sabreur.  
_Et si je te le donnais gorgée par gorgée ?  
_Non.  
Après tout, le bretteur était un homme, un vrai. Lui, une bouteille, c'était cul sec, ou rien. Mais le cuisinier ne sembla pas entendre sa réponse. Il le regarda, semblant ennuyé.  
_Huh ?  
Soudain, il se mit à boire. Une gorgée.  
_Hey ! Pas juste !  
Et tandis que le ventre de Zoro gargouillait, Sanji s'approchait de lui. Il semblait un peu trop près, d'ailleurs, non ? Et étrangement silencieux. Il saisit le menton de l'escrimeur d'une main.  
_Hey...  
Puis saisit son cou.  
_Qu-... Idiot ! Ne... !  
Il continuait à s'approcher. Oui, il était **vraiment** trop près.  
_Ce... n'est pas nécessaire... !  
Mais Sanji l'embrassa tout de même. Il avait de l'alcool dans sa bouche, qui se déversa dans celle de Zoro lorsque leurs langues s'entremêlèrent.  
_Ah... !  
Le bretteur ferma les yeux, tentant de boire et de suivre le mouvement qu'imposait le cuisinier. Mais il faisait vraiment chaud, d'un coup. Il sentait le rouge monter à ses joues.  
_Nh...  
Le baiser durait un peu trop longtemps, selon lui, d'ailleurs. Et il n'y avait plus d'alcool qui coulait dans sa bouche depuis un petit moment, déjà. Il sentait même un peu de saké couler sur son menton.  
_Mph... ! Ugh- !  
Sanji rompit enfin le contact, s'étant reçu un coup de pied vengeur. Le sabreur haletait.  
_Arrête ça... !  
_Huh ? Une autre gorgée, hein ?  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les phrases « ça suffit » et « détache-moi » ! Arrête de boire devant moi, d'abord !  
Sanji continua néanmoins jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. Mais bien sûr, il y avait d'autres façons de profiter de ce « souvenir »...

* * *

Zoro serrait la cravate. Un peu trop fort, certainement. Cela lui rappela l'épisode de la corde, et il se demanda s'il devrait faire face à la perversité de son compagnon encore longtemps.  
_Uhh... !  
Sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Sanji, il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait autant. Ce n'était que cet ero-cook, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bien ?  
_Ah... !  
Un frisson... Il faisait extrêmement chaud, alors d'où venait ce foutu frisson ? Il tremblait, et se reposait entièrement sur le cuisinier, qui avait passé une main sur son cou. Sanji fut prit de remords... Il était en quelque sorte en train d'abuser du bretteur.  
Il sortit un couteau de cuisine (Nd'A : ne me demandez pas d'où, je ne sais pas u_u) et coupa la cravate qui retenait Zoro.  
_Huh ?  
L'escrimeur se laissa doucement tomber. Il avait des marques sur les poignets. Sanji saisit l'une de ses mains et la mit sur sa bouche, tout en fermant les yeux, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir fait souffrir l'homme qu'il aime.  
_Zoro...  
L'intéressé releva la tête, reprenant sa respiration. Il redescendit bien vite sur terre. Doucement, son bras gauche se leva.  
_Hm ?  
Sanji savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Le poing du bretteur s'abattit soudainement.

**BAM !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Nami se leva quand Zoro vint lui demander un service.  
_Quoi ?  
Elle avait la cravate noire du cuisinier dans les mains.  
_Ce sont... les restes de la cravate de Sanji ?  
_On s'en fout, répare la juste !  
_Je peux, mais... ce ne serait pas plus facile de juste en acheter une ?  
_Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut juste acheter, nan ?  
Mais Usopp, qui passait par là, remit Zoro sur le droit chemin rapidement :  
_Pourquoi pas ? Il l'a juste achetée, tu sais. Il y a une boutique juste à côté du Baratie, Sanji a acheté toutes ses cravates là-bas.  
Il y eut un silence. Le tireur se demanda soudain s'il aurait vraiment dû dire la vérité... Zoro se retourna soudain, une main sur son sabre. Une aura menaçante émanait de lui, et l'on ne pouvait plus discerner les traits de son visage, tant elle était noire...  
_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit... ?  
_Hiii ?  
Et c'est là que Sanji décida de sortir de la cuisine.  
_Nami-swaaan ! Où veux-tu manger ton love-love-déjeuner, aujourd'hui ?  
Il remarqua soudain la pression inhabituelle :  
_Oh ? Il y a des nuages, aujourd'hui ? Ou plutôt, un séisme ? (Nd'A : mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil !)  
Usopp et Nami, tous les deux conscients de ce qui attendait le pauvre chef cuisinier, dirent en chœur :  
_Adieu, Sanji.  
_Huh ?

* * *

Alors que la bataille faisait rage, Usopp se cramponnait au mât, il semblait lui parler.  
_Zoro... qu'est-ce que ce pervers lui a fait cette fois-ci... et tu as vu comment il m'a regardé ?  
Bien sûr, Nami fit son commentaire de fangirl :  
_Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une analyse approfondie ? Tu ferais le détective sur leurs... activités. Et tu m'apporterais ton compte-rendu ?  
Et alors que le tireur d'élite d'un bateau criait que la guerre n'était pas terminée, le capitaine regardait ses hommes. Il se disait qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de choisir ceux-là, car avec eux, il y avait toujours de l'animation.

* * *

Finiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Yoohoo ! J'ai eu du mal avec celui-là, vous savez ! Je suis conscient que mes persos soient peut-être un peu (beaucoup ?) OOC. J'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de descriptions (même si je sais que c'n'est toujours pas fameux u_u)... Bon, ce chapitre est un essai, en quelque sorte. Mais j'suis content de l'avoir terminé, parce que j'ai eu du mal. Bref, je ne demande pas de coms (étonnés, hin ?). Oui, je les exigent. Maintenant. Dès que vous allez finir cette phrase è_é.  
PS : L'extra est en cours d'écriture. Il sera court (j'ai entendu ! qui a dit qu'il voulait un extra de plus de 2 pages ! c'est tout bonnement impossible, vous le savez...)


	9. Extra chapitre 4

Titre : Zoro-chwan !  
Genre : Humour / Sous-entendu  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Sanji, lorsqu'il est à la vigie, s'ennuie... Heureusement, Zoro passe par là. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas sans son amour de sabreur !  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai beau avoir envoyé une lettre au Père Noël, à croire qu'il est en vacances ! Sérieux, c'est l'été, mais il ne peut pas sortir ? C'est un feignasse.  
Note de l'auteur : J'espère avoir répondu à tous les commentaires. Au fait, mes textes peuvent diverger de ce qu'était le doujinshi au départ (par exemple, j'ai rajouté Chopper pour le chapitre 4, alors qu'au départ, il n'y était pas), donc si vous avez les doujinshi originaux, ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a quelques différences. Sur ce, appréciez cet extra !

* * *

Sanji s'ennuyait. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait terminé tout ce qu'il avait à faire (sans compter le repas de midi), ce matin, Nami était de suite entrée et lui avait demandé d'aller à la vigie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait refuser quelque chose à Nami-swan, vous savez. Donc il était là, comme un blaireau, à s'ennuyer. Heureusement pour lui, plus pour longtemps...  
Zoro marchait sur le pont.  
Les engrenages dans la tête du cuisinier se mirent en marche, et un sourire digne de ceux de Luffy se peigna sur son visage.  
_Zoro-chan !  
L'interpellé le regarda, puis se remit à marcher. Sanji fit la moue. Allez, ce n'est pas drôle s'il n'a aucune réaction. Il doit préparer quelque chose. Le chef réessaya.  
_Zoro-chwan !  
Soudain, Zoro s'arrêta devant l'ancre. Il sembla se plonger dans une intense réflexion et haussa les épaules. Il la souleva, et commença à la faire tourner en direction du mât, devant un Usopp affolé et une Nami blasée. Bien sûr, il s'arrêta quand cette dernière lui dit qu'elle allait tripler sa dette si par jamais il osait faire ça. Il entreprit alors de faire descendre Sanji.  
_Descends de là, espèce de sale... !  
_Ho-ho. C'est ton nouveau nom, Zoro-chan.  
Usopp, s'étant calmé et prenant un air interrogatif et Nami, toujours incroyablement calme (il semble qu'elle se soit habituée, avec le temps) regardaient toujours la scène.  
_Qu'est-ce que ce gars est en train de faire ?  
_Il passe le temps.  
Quand Luffy arriva, cherchant apparemment le cuisinier.  
_Sanji ?  
_En haut.  
Le capitaine se retourna vers le mât.  
_Sanji ! J'ai faim ! Quand est-ce que le repas sera prêt ! Tiens, tu ne peux pas me faire griller un peu de bœuf ?  
Zoro le regarda, toujours prêt à faire la peau au cuistot s'il osait descendre. Quand il allait parler, il se rendit compte de son erreur : il se retourna vers le mât, plus personne.  
_Et merde ! Où est-ce qu'il est passé...  
_Est-ce que tu le veux saignant ?  
_Manger ! Je veux juste de la viande !  
Sanji se retourna alors vers Zoro, tandis qu'il avait enregistré la commande de son capitaine : il était descendu. Il regarda le sabreur d'un air désintéressé.  
_Tu es un véritable pigeon.  
_Toi... quand je t'aurai choppé, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure...  
_Quoi ? Tu es sûr que ce ne sera pas moi qui t'aurai attrapé, avant ?  
_Je vais t'envoyer en enfer !  
_Je vais te battre avec une seule de mes jambes !  
Alors que la bataille s'engageait, Luffy attendait toujours.  
_Sanji, manger.  
Mais personne ne semblait l'entendre...  
_Gomu-gomu punch !  
Les deux adversaires s'écrasèrent à terre, vaincus. Mais le capitaine avait toujours faim ! Il arriva devant Sanji et se mit à le secouer pour le réveiller.  
_Hey, Sanji. Ne dors pas. J'ai faim.  
Usopp et Nami étaient toujours spectateurs, et ils étaient entièrement d'accord :  
_C'est un capitaine effrayant...  
_Quand le sujet est la nourriture.  
La navigatrice était bien sûr déçue : il semblerait que Zoro resterait au lit et donc ne pourrait rien subir, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voilouh ! Cet extra a été rapidement écrit : en effet, je vais devoir partir deux semaines en vacances et donc, pas de renouvellement pendant cette période ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas d'ordinateur là-bas et donc pas de doujinshi et pas d'internet. Je répondrai donc à vos commentaires une fois revenu, merci de votre compréhension... (je reviendrai le 16) Sur ce, vamos a la playa ! *o*


	10. Chapitre 5

Titre : Jalousie (c'est original, je sais u_u)  
Genre : Yaoi soft  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Zoro sourit à tout le monde. C'est ce que Sanji aimerait dire, mais le cuisinier est la seule personne qui n'ait jamais vu un sourire franc venant de son compagnon... alors qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus proches. Il se retrouve donc jaloux et va faire des choses qu'il regrettera amèrement.  
Disclaimer : Naaaaaaaaan pas encore ! C'est la pire des tortures T_T. Oda-sensei, vous ne voudriez pas m'en passer un ou deux ? Nan ? Bah les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, alors.  
Note de l'auteur : Y_Y Me voici revenu de ma déprime, je vais un peu mieux et donc j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre. AKKUN IS BACK ! Et d'ailleurs, voici : pour me remonter le moral, un délire que j'ai écrit et que je veux partager avec vous :  
5 raisons pour lesquelles Zoro est un uke !  
1) Il est bronzé, il porte tout le temps un t-shirt blanc presque transparent et il s'entraîne chaque jour torse nu... à qui il ne ferait pas envie ?  
2) Il n'a pas de poils. Les hommes à poils dominent, mesdemoiselles. è_é.  
3) Il porte un bandana. Oui, un bandana. Avec lequel on peut l'attacher. (J'ai entendu ! Qui a dit « sadique doublé d'une sado-maso » ?)  
4) Selon moi (ce n'est qu'une théorie), il n'a pas connu d'autre femme à part Kuina. Il est donc inexpérimenté... et Sanji est un homme à femmes, pas vrai ? Z'avez compris ? Bien.  
5) Avouez le, il a des hanches fines, un popotin ferme, un pantalon trop ample... enlevez-le, et vous verrez qu'il mérite d'être un uke n_n.  
Bien, passons donc au commentaire sur le chapitre. Sanji va traverser une période « zeuh veux Zoro ! » donc ne vous inquiétez pas si c'est un peu sombre pour l'instant u_u. Normalement, le goûter que Sanji a fait, ce ne sont pas des tartes à la fraise mais des flancs, mais voilà, je voulais des tartes à la fraise donc j'ai changé n_n. N'oubliez pas que je change souvent des choses comparé au doujinshi original.  
**PS :** J'ai honte Y_Y j'ai oublié le nom du doujinshi : " Refreshments in Broad Daylight " et le nom des deux team qui l'ont traduit (merci *o*) : " SummaRPirates " et " Arigatomina ".

* * *

16 heures. L'heure du goûter. Sanji finit la décoration de ses tartes à la fraise avant de sortir pour aller les donner aux goinfres qui l'avaleraient d'une traite sans même chercher à admirer comment le cuisinier avait disposé les fraises et la crème dans un ensemble parfait... mais il s'égarait. Il sortit, deux tartes dans les mains et une sur la tête, mais fut étonné d'entendre des fous rires.  
_FAIS-LE ENCORE, USOPP !  
_La ferme !  
Sanji descendit un à un les escaliers tout en observant la scène. Luffy et Chopper étaient pliés en deux (littéralement pour Luffy). Zoro, accoudé au mât, pleurait de rire, tout comme Nami, qui, elle, vint vers lui en voyant les tartes tout en se tenant les côtes. Usopp lui faisait dos.  
_Goûter !  
_Regardez, c'est l'heure de manger ! Vous riez trop !  
Il vit alors que le nez du sniper avait pris une couleur rouge et était incroyablement tordu. Voyant que Sanji ne comprenait pas, Nami arriva à sa hauteur et s'expliqua :  
_Merci, Sanji-kun. Elle ricana, avant de reprendre : Usopp vient de tomber d'une manière spectaculaire à l'instant... Pff –  
_Arrêtez de rire comme ça ! (Nd'A : L'auteure se marre à peu près autant que les personnages, ne faites pas attention n_n)  
Le cuisinier se dirigea alors vers Zoro et lui dit, en tendant une assiette :  
_Tu sembles apprécier quand une personne tombe ?  
Le sabreur lui jeta un regard, puis son sourire s'évanouit. Il avait du mal à se remettre du coup de la cravate, et répondit froidement :  
_Ouais, j'ai apprécié. (Nd'A : Yaaa~n c'est vrai ? Qui a dit que j'étais une perverse ?)  
Une ambiance lourde tomba. Sanji murmura :  
_T'as l'air, en effet...  
Mais déjà, son capitaine venait l'embêter.  
_San-chan ! Je suis de vigie ce soir !  
_Oh ? Impressionnant. Bravo.  
A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que le coq remonta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine, visiblement énervé.  
_San-chan... à propos du souper...

**BAM !**

Claquement de porte caractéristique du « Sanji-qu'il-faut-pas-déranger ». Usopp sourit.  
_Ha ! Il est en colère contre vous car vous vous êtes trop moqués de moi.  
Chopper le regarda, paniqué.  
_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii vraiment ? Je vais être plus prudent et moins rire, la prochaine fois !  
Mais Luffy et Nami ne firent pas attention, l'un étant trop occupé à déprimer car « San-chan ne veut plus ME faire à manger ! » et l'autre pensive, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour survivre jusqu'ici avec de tels abrutis comme compagnons. Mais elle les aimait bien, au fond.

* * *

La nuit tombée, Zoro rendit visite à Sanji.  
_Hey. Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose à manger pour Luffy qui est de vigie, aujourd'hui ?  
_Ouais, il y a des donuts. (Nd'A : Bon, je n'ai pas voulu traduire le nom du plat, j'avoue... scuzzi u_u.)  
Le sabreur se retourna alors vers la vigie :  
_Hey, Luffy ! Il a fait quelque chose !  
Le capitaine pleurait de joie.  
_Vraiment ? Super ! De la viande ?  
Incorrigible.  
_Nan, des donuts.  
_Oh, j'aime les donuts, aussi !  
Forcément, il aimait tout. Zoro sourit, quand il remarqua que Sanji était planté à côté de lui, à le regarder.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas les donner à Luffy.  
Le cuisinier lui jeta un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret. Le sabreur ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux. Il décida de le provoquer.  
_Tais-toi. Ou je vais faire des beignets de viande hachée de toi. (Nd'A : Maaa, je n'ai fait que suivre la traduction Y_Y)  
S'ensuivit une énième bagarre où les insultes fusaient et que Luffy arrêta. Il avait faim, après tout. Il fut finalement convenu que le capitaine resterait avec son cuisinier à l'avant du bateau, perché sur la tête du Merry, tandis que San-chan pansait ses blessures. Il n'était pas touché aux mains, c'était déjà ça. Il pensa soudain au fait que Zoro souriait bien plus au capitaine qu'aux autres.  
_Luffy ?  
_Mh ?  
Mais il était peut-être parano.  
_Non, laisse tomber. Surveille bien le bateau, je vais aller me coucher.  
_Mh.  
Mais Sanji revint vite sur ses pas, en entendant le goinfre manger à la vitesse de la lumière.  
_Si tu voles de la nourriture, je te tue.  
Regard crispé et effrayé du pauvre capitaine.  
_Mh.  
Il avala, et se retourna, visiblement inquiet sur la relation qu'entretenaient son second et son cuisinier.  
_Mais, franchement, qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? Ne commencez pas à vous battre pour des donuts !  
_Je me demande... (Nd'A : Pour ceux qui viennent de se réveiller, il se demande ce qu'ils ont)  
Alors qu'il se couchait, Sanji se rappela les paroles qu'avait prononcé Luffy un peu plus tôt. « Tous les deux ». Non, c'était lui qui avait un problème. Il le savait, il devenait jaloux. Et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir. Surtout que Zoro avait beaucoup plus réagi (et sans protester, en plus) la dernière fois. Même s'il était attaché et qu'il l'avait frappé après, il faisait des progrès, non ?  
L'objet des pensées du cuisinier, le lendemain, s'entrainait tranquillement, tout en pensant qu'il lui fallait un autre poids. Il démonta rapidement ses haltères, quand Sanji arriva.  
_Hey, goûter !  
Zoro se retourna, et se rappelant de l'endroit où se trouvait sa barre, il commença :  
_Oh. Regarde...

**CRASH !**

_Par terre.  
_J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège.  
Zoro se mit alors à manger, tandis que Sanji rangeait les poids et la barre. Il ne voulait pas que sa déesse tombe par mégarde à cause de ce foutu marimo.  
_Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention, franchement.  
Le cuisinier ignora la remarque, et se dépêcha d'allumer une cigarette. Fronçant un sourcil, il demanda :  
_Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à rire, comme avec Usopp ?  
_... Je devrais ?  
L'escrimeur le regarda, et prit son air le plus dédaigneux.  
_Ha-ha.  
Le ton monta d'un cran.  
_C'est quoi ce foutu rire méprisant ? HUH ?  
_Tu m'as dit de rire !  
_Je ne t'ai pas dit de le faire !  
Le cuisinier prit alors la bouteille de saké qu'il avait amenée, et dit :  
_Je ne risque pas de donner une bonne bouteille de saké à un méchant garçon comme toi. Hn ! (Nd'A : L'auteure se marre)  
_Hey, hey. Quel âge tu as ?  
Mais Sanji l'ignora et commença à partir.  
_Huh ? Tu ne vas sérieusement pas me la donner ?  
Le coq se retourna alors, et le regarda. C'était ce qui s'appelait profiter de l'amour d'un pauvre romantique. Il soupira.  
_Bien, bien. Tiens.  
Zoro sourit, tout en tendant la main pour prendre son dû. Sanji tilta. C'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait, et c'était pour une bouteille de saké... Soudain, il sentit une secousse. Le sabreur essayait de lui prendre la bouteille, qu'il ne lâchait pas.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Reprenant ses esprits et lâchant la bouteille, le cuisinier partit s'asseoir sur la rambarde.  
_Rien...  
Zoro haussa les épaules, puis se remit à sourire bêtement tout en ouvrant la bouteille. Sanji se demandait si c'était si bon, au point de faire sourire cet homme qui était complètement fermé. Il se rappela de Luffy. C'était la seule personne à qui il s'ouvrait. Se posant de multiples questions, il décida de demander au principal intéressé, qui buvait sans s'arrêter.  
_Hey. Est-ce que... Luffy t'as dit quelque chose ?  
_Hm ? Rien en particulier.  
Zoro posa alors la bouteille.  
_J'ai fini.  
Mais Sanji ne semblait pas l'écouter, et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :  
_Alors je représente si peu pour toi... comparé à lui...  
_Hm ?  
Le sabreur le regarda, se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était produit. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme du cuisinier, mais... Luffy était comme un frère pour lui, il n'y pouvait rien si il recevait un traitement de faveur. Sanji ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus : tout en écrasant sa cigarette, il se leva d'un bond et combla la distance qui les séparait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Zoro le regarda, un air interrogatif et un peu effrayé à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer sur le visage :  
_Si tu voulais du saké, j'ai déjà tout bu ?  
Le cuisinier lui lança un regard dédaigneux. C'était fini : il ne pouvait pas plus se retenir devant un Zoro en totale situation d'incompréhension. Il posa une main sur les lèvres du sabreur, tout en murmurant doucement :  
_Je suis le seul qui la connaisse...  
_Huh ?  
Le bretteur ne comprenait toujours pas, et tandis que Sanji l'embrassait une nouvelle fois, comprit néanmoins que ça allait mal se passer vu où les mains baladeuses du cuisinier trainaient, commençant à remonter son débardeur.  
_Arrête ! A quoi tu penses !  
Mais le cuisinier l'ignora, et continua à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles :  
_Ton expression...  
Il commença alors à enlever le pantalon de Zoro, qui ne tarda pas à répondre.  
_HEY !  
_Tu es bruyant. Est-ce que tu veux que tout l'équipage vienne ici et te vois comme ça ?  
Le sabreur le regarda, visiblement effrayé à l'idée qu'on le surprenne ainsi. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui arrivait à Sanji.  
_Bien, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire trop de bruit.  
Le cuisinier se mit alors à le toucher, tout en l'embrassant. Zoro se cramponna à sa chemise, haletant.  
_Ah... ! Il fait encore jour, idiot...  
Sanji décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se baissa, et se mit à lécher le sexe du sabreur, qui réagit immédiatement, reculant.  
_Uwah... !  
Il regarda Zoro, qui semblait ne pas arriver à se retenir. Il tremblait et avait les larmes aux yeux avec juste ça. Sanji le trouva adorable, et voulu être un peu plus pervers :  
_C'est bon... tu peux venir.  
Il se rapprocha et, tout en continuant à le toucher, il l'embrassa, devant le soutenir avec une de ses mains posée sur son cou pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Le sabreur se cramponnait toujours à sa chemise, et, haletant, il finit par se laisser aller dans la main du cuisinier. Essayant de se calmer, il glissa doucement contre le mur, alors que Sanji se levait.  
_Haa...  
Le cuisinier semblait satisfait, et prit la parole :  
_Puisqu'il fait « encore jour », nous allons arrêter là. Tu es à la vigie, ce soir, pas vrai ?  
Il prit alors le plateau où se trouvait la bouteille de saké puis, tout en rallumant une cigarette et souriant perversement, continua :  
_Pour le souper, nous allons manger d'incroyables bonnes choses... nous ne nous sommes pas encore découverts entièrement, tous les deux.  
Et c'est sur ces paroles énigmatiques qu'un Sanji sautillant de joie à l'idée d'aller jusqu'au bout laissa un Zoro perplexe, et se demandant comment il allait éviter le cuisinier ce soir. Soudain, il eut une idée.

* * *

Sur le pont du Merry, une importante réunion avait lieu. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper discutaient activement. Le médecin et le sniper semblaient afficher une mine déconfite devant leur capitaine, et ils prirent tous deux la parole :  
_Pourquoi ?  
_C'est juste jusqu'à la prochaine île, je l'ai promis à Zoro.  
Le cuisiner, dont la fenêtre était ouverte, réagit en entendant Luffy parler de son marimo. Il sortit, et, en regardant la petite bande, leur demanda :  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
La réaction d'Usopp et de Chopper fut immédiate. Courant de partout sur le pont, ils crièrent que le gardien du bateau était arrivé, et qu'ils allaient tous mourir, et que « adieu, Usopp ! Au moins, je n'aurai jamais eu à te soigner » ainsi que « j'ai attrapé la maladie du je-ne-peux-pas-mourir-comme-ça ». Bien sûr, le seul qui resta calme fut Luffy, qui se retourna et, comme s'il devinait les pensées du cuisinier, déclara :  
_Je n'ai pas volé de nourriture.  
_Oh ? Alors tu as finalement pris sur toi.  
Mais le capitaine faisait la moue.  
_Il paraît que ceux qui seront de vigie n'auront qu'une assiette de riz pour le souper ! Ce n'est pas juste !  
Sanji sourit. Oui, c'est parce qu'il allait faire un festin pour ce soir. Repensant à ce qui allait se passer ce soir, il se mit à rire. Mais pas d'un rire normal. Non, un rire démoniaque. Bien sûr, en entendant cela, Zoro bénit l'éclair de génie qui l'avait frappé environ une heure plus tôt.

* * *

La nuit venue, Sanji monta à la vigie, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'il vit.  
_Chopper ?  
Le cuisinier fut donc contraint de partager un dîner goûteux avec un renne incroyablement mignon qui était bien content d'avoir échangé sa place avec un certain sabreur. Bien sûr, le coq savait qu'il allait se venger.  
_Tchin !  
_Tchin-tchin.  
Oh oui, il allait se venger. Zoro ferait mieux de se préparer.

* * *

Fini ! Il aura mis du temps à arriver çui-là, désolé ! Vous avez aimé mes 5 raisons ? J'ai adoré, moi ! J'ai bien ri en me relisant XD Ce sont les délires d'auteur les pires ! Ah vih, et je vous passe un peu du champagne du festin de Chopper et Sanji si vous me laissez un commentaire !


	11. Extra chapitre 5

Titre : Un cuisinier spécial  
Genre : Yaoi sous-entendu ?  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Sanji est un cuisinier. Mais il est spécial : c'est un cuisinier pervers, doublé d'un cuisinier qui n'arrête jamais le progrès.  
Disclaimer : Je commence à avoir l'habitude, quand même u_u. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Oda-sensei ! (Heureusement, d'ailleurs... sinan, ça se serait terminé depuis longtemps en yaoi Sanji X Zoro n_n).  
Note de l'auteur : J'adore le coup du massage XD Sanji a vraiment des idées tordues, quelques fois ! J'adore vraiment ce couple n_n. Au fait, cet extra se trouve un peu après le coup de la cravate, mais un peu avant la crise de jalousie. Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Belle journée sur le Going Merry. En apparence. Sanji pelait des patates sur le pont, et il allait mal. Son cou et ses épaules lui faisait un mal de chien, et Chopper était parti en ville pour aller chercher des médicaments. Zoro passa tranquillement, revenant sûrement d'un de ses entraînements... Le cuisinier fit alors craquer son épaule. Les engrenages dans la tête du sabreur se mirent alors à tourner. Il pouvait lui demander s'il voulait un massage, mais il allait se faire traiter de pervers, non ? Ça allait encore finir en bagarre, pour sûr. Bah, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il regarda Sanji, et lui demanda :  
_Tu as besoin d'un massage ?  
Il eut droit à un regard plus qu'étonné. Mais le cuisinier reprit rapidement ses esprits, et se leva doucement. Tout en déboutonnant son pantalon, il lui répondit :  
_Si c'est ce que tu veux...  
Nous ne décrirons pas la scène qui s'ensuivit, horriblement violente, mais sachez que Sanji se retrouva par terre, saignant et plein de bosses. Quant à Zoro, il maudissait sa naïveté : il avait oublié que ce foutu sourcil roulé était le cuisinier le plus pervers qui puisse exister. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et dire qu'il en tombait progressivement amoureux, il avait honte d'être aussi faible et de succomber au charme plus que douteux de cet homme.

* * *

Un autre jour, Zoro s'entraînait tranquillement. Mais Sanji arriva et voilà que se posa à lui un nouveau dilemme :  
_Hey. Pour ce soir, tu préfères qu'on ait de la viande ou du poisson pour dîner ?  
Cette fois-ci, la prédiction du sabreur était que s'il demandait du poisson, Sanji lui répliquerait qu'il avait décidé de faire de la viande, et vice-versa. Il se demanda ce qui clochait dans sa tête... Il décida finalement de demander autre chose :  
_Je préférerais avoir des shirataki fumantes. (Nd'A : Les shirataki sont des sortes de nouilles japonaises avec des légumes.)  
Finalement, l'heure du souper arriva. Zoro se retrouva devant des shirataki, oui. Mais des shirataki bouillis. Et donc, des shirataki qui venaient du supermarché. Alors que les autres avaient des dés de steak. Usopp regardait le contenu de l'assiette du sabreur, visiblement dégoûté et soulagé d'avoir de la viande.  
_Hey, Zoro. Tu n'as pas de goût, ou quoi ?  
Sanji eut un rictus de victoire.  
_Je ne lâche jamais rien. (Nd'A : Dans la version anglaise, il dit : « I'm a fighting cook-san. », ça m'a bien fait rire alors je vous le fais partager xP)  
Un peu après le souper, Luffy donnait à manger aux mouettes (il donne des légumes, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas malade), Usopp semblait réfléchir devant deux flacons où se trouvait un liquide jaune ressemblant à l'or, et Zoro, étant en colère à cause de sa mauvaise nourriture, essayait de faire une petite sieste pour se calmer. Nami arriva alors, visiblement étonnée.  
_C'est fou, seul Zoro est normal aujourd'hui. Normalement, vous devriez être en train de flemmarder.  
Usopp lui répondit alors, sans se soucier du contenu de ses paroles :  
_Ah oui, mais je suis en train d'inspecter l'or que tu as obtenu de ce drôle de marchand, pour voir s'il peut me servir dans mes recherches sur de nouveaux projectiles.  
Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Nami se mit à le torturer pour qu'il lui rende ses flacons, tandis que Sanji arrivait, un plateau avec des cookies et du thé à la main. Il se dirigea alors vers Zoro, et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.  
_Toujours aussi feignasse !  
Il se rappela alors le coup des shirataki du souper. Le sabreur ne l'avait pas remercié, alors qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, pas vrai ?  
_Je vous demande toujours votre avis et vous ne me remerciez jamais. Vous ne pourriez pas me remercier de temps en temps ? Vous auriez déjà pourri à force de manger des trucs pas nets sans moi.  
Mais Zoro ne sembla pas faire attention. Visiblement fatigué, il lui demanda :  
_Hey. Est-ce que tu sais quelle forme ont tes sourcils ?  
_Ha ?  
Sanji dessina un rond dans le vide.  
_C'est ça. C'est ce qui m'empêche de me concentrer et ce qui me fait horriblement chier, ici. Donc si tu pouvais juste dégager, ça m'arrangerait. Essaie plutôt d'enlever cet horrible sourcil roulé de ta face, au lieu de trouver de nouvelles façons de venir m'emmerder !  
Le cuisinier réagit immédiatement.  
_C'est sûr que venant d'un mec aux cheveux verts, ça m'avance beaucoup !  
_La ferme ! Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas un foutu point d'interrogation à la place du sourcil !  
Nami assistait à la scène, un baril à la main, tandis que Luffy riait tout en sirotant son thé. Usopp se remettait difficilement de ses blessures et finit par séparer les deux rivaux, sous peine de se prendre un coup de tonneau en pleine face. Finalement, Sanji, toujours en colère, apporta un plat avec des beignets à Zoro.  
_Tiens, mange !  
Le sabreur marqua un temps d'hésitation, puis demanda :  
_Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas donné à Luffy ?  
_Ne pose pas de questions, et mange, tout simplement.  
Zoro se mit alors à mâcher les beignets, et se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
_Hm ?  
Peu après, il recracha tout, et se mit à la poursuite d'un Sanji mort de rire.  
_De la bouffe élastique, sale cuistot !  
Nami, elle, observait toujours la scène.  
_C'est ce qui s'appelle ne pas être prudent, franchement.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Usopp dût empêcher Luffy de manger les beignets élastiques, mais sinon, tout se passa plutôt bien. Après tout, les Mugiwara étaient un équipage relativement calme... non ?

* * *

Vàlà, vàlà ! Un p'tit extra bien sympa, selon moi. Après tout, il faut bien que Sanji et Zoro continuent à se disputer, pas vrai ? x) L'auteur aime les commentaires. Il vit avec des commentaires. Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris, sachez que vous êtes un cas désespéré, désolé.


	12. Chapitre 6

Titre : La patience est une vertu... ou pas ?  
Genre : Yaoi  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Sanji n'est pas particulièrement patient. Et là, il n'en peut plus. Vraiment.  
Disclaimer : Les Mugiwara ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Oda-sensei !  
Note de l'auteur : Je viens de regarder mes sms... et voici que je tombe sur une ancienne conversation avec une amie :  
Amie : Tu pues des fesses, ahah...  
Moi : Han, cay même pas vrai  
Amie : Ouais, peut-être x)  
Moi : Cay vrai, tu peux pas savoir XD  
Amie : Et toi ?  
Moi : Bah je suis pas flexible à ce point, quand même u_u  
Amie : Va te sniffer les fesses !  
Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis entouré de fous / folles, et que j'en suis également un o_O... Sinan, voici donc 5 raisons pour lesquelles Sanji est un seme :  
1) Sanji a une chaîne (de sa montre =O), une cravate... il ne manque plus que le lit. /sourire sadique de l'auteur/  
2) Pour reprendre quelques raisons du pourquoi Zoro est un uke, Sanji a des poils, et c'est un homme expérimenté au lit (selon moi, ce n'est qu'une théorie =O) et donc les hommes à poils dominent et les plus expérimentés avec les femmes sont en haut, généralement è_é (on sait jamais, si « vous-savez-qui » est expérimenté lui aussi, je mets « généralement » n_n).  
3) Selon Oda-sensei, un sourcil comme celui de Sanji est signe d'une grande énergie (il est actif, si vous préférez)... vous me suivez ? C'est bien.  
4) Il est le cuisinier, n'est-ce pas ? Il peut mettre des choses ressemblant plus ou moins à des aphrodisiaques dans les plats, hm ? Bien, bien.  
5) Vous pensez que je suis à court de raisons ? Eh bah nan ! /l'auteur s'est grillé tout seul, il avait plus d'idées pour Zoro uke/ Sanji a une barbichette. Les hommes aux barbichettes sont des hommes qui sont au-dessus. C'est tout. (C'était nul, mais c'était le seul truc qui me restait avec « se faire aider par les filles pour attendrir le uke » u_u)  
J'y suis arrivé ! Comme quoi, rien n'est impossible XD Bref /tousse/ Nous voici donc au sixième chapitre, ça avance... j'en suis à plus de la moitié, là o_O Le nom du doujinshi est « Swear on your life keeping my secret » (à tes souhaits !) et merci à « Arigatomina » qui nous a offert le volume « Ap the best 2 » où était donc ce superbe doujinshi *o* Enfin, voici donc un Sanji complètement sur les nerfs ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sanji était jaloux, voir carrément sur les nerfs. Zoro, quant à lui, était indécis sur ses sentiments et semblait éprouver quelque chose envers lui. C'était tout du moins ce que pensait le cuisinier, alors qu'il terminait sa tarte aux framboises (Nd'A : Tout du moins, ça ressemble vaguement à ça...). Il décida donc de la donner à son goinfre de capitaine qui allait une fois de plus l'avaler sans regarder la décoration... un jour, il allait vraiment lui amener un truc difforme et il verrait sa réaction. Il se dirigea vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit sur Zoro, visiblement mal réveillé.  
_Ah.  
_Hm ?  
Le sabreur se heurta au bras de Sanji qui laissa tomber la tarte...

**SCRASH !**

Ah nan, pas encore. Il en avait marre de tomber et de faire tomber les choses. Le cuisinier se mit à fixer l'assiette d'un air vaguement en colère. Entre hier et ça, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase...  
_Eh... Ah... Hum...  
Zoro ne savait plus où se mettre. Il décida alors de ramasser les restes d'assiettes avec ses mains, mais Sanji l'arrêta.  
_Ne touche pas !  
Le cuisinier, faisant d'incroyables efforts pour rester calme (« pas dans la cuisine, pas dans la cuisine, pas dans la cuisine » était en bref ce à quoi il pensait), ramassa les bouts d'assiettes cassés et les restes de la défunte tarte aux framboises avec une balayette et les mit dans un sac.  
_Hey, ne me dis pas... tu vas la jeter alors qu'elle semblait encore comestible ?  
C'est ce moment que choisit Luffy pour entrer dans la cuisine.  
_FAIM !  
Il se mit soudain à fixer le sac qu'avait Sanji dans les mains d'une manière peu catholique... (bah quoi ?)  
_AH ! CE SAC SENT LA FRAMBOISE !  
Le cuisinier le regarda et soupira.  
_Ce n'est plus de la nourriture.  
Zoro expliqua la situation au capitaine, tout en y allant de son commentaire personnel :  
_Tu te reposes trop sur ton odorat... il continua, se grattant derrière la tête, visiblement gêné : Ah, Luffy... j'ai heurté Sanji et la tarte est tombée. Désolé.  
Le visage du capitaine s'assombrit soudain, et il fit craquer ses doigts... :  
_Tu as mis en danger le monde entier. Je me vois dans l'obligeance de t'éliminer.  
_Ne dis pas ça comme si j'avais détruit le bateau.  
Mais Sanji empêcha son capitaine de répliquer :  
_Hey, hey. Vous deux, allez vous amuser dehors. Je suis occupé, vous êtes en plein milieu.  
Luffy comprit aussitôt le message de San-chan : « Je vais refaire ta tarte aux framboises mon Luffy de n'amour, et je vais même en faire plusieurs, donc ne t'inquiète pas ! Il faut juste que tu dégages. » et il se dirigea donc vers la sortie, tout joyeux et ayant déjà pardonné à Zoro. Ce dernier, lui, fixa un moment Sanji d'un air penaud puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le sabreur s'entraînait comme à son habitude quand il entendit des cris venir de l'avant du bateau.  
_Ah... c'est l'heure du déjeuner.  
Il arriva donc devant un Luffy se goinfrant, et le reste de l'équipage qui cherchait « l'ingrédient secret qui donnait un goût incroyable à la tarte aujourd'hui ». Sanji était bien sûr aux anges.  
_Pour toi, Nami-swan, l'ingrédient secret est bien sûr l'amouuur !  
Mais Usopp le fit rapidement redescendre sur terre.  
_Ce ne serait pas du tabasco pour faire ressortir la saveur ?  
Le cuisinier était grillé. Il se rappela d'ailleurs que le sniper avait des vues sur Zoro. Irrité, il répliqua :  
_Tch. Contente-toi juste de manger sans faire de commentaires.  
Justement, le sabreur était arrivé à la hauteur de tout ce petit monde. Il remarqua l'absence de SA tarte à la framboise.  
_Où est la mienne ?  
Sanji le regarda, semblant réfléchir. Il finit par lui répondre froidement :  
_Sur le tonneau, là-bas.  
_Je vois, mer...  
_Ne pense même pas à me remercier.  
En effet, quand Zoro arriva devant le dit tonneau, il vit une assiette vide accompagné d'un verre vide également. Réflexion. Les autres mangeaient devant lui (goinfraient était d'ailleurs un terme plus approprié, sauf pour Nami, bien sûr) et lui n'avait qu'un verre ainsi qu'une assiette vides pour pleurer. Il essaya en vain de secouer l'assiette, rien n'en sortait. Boooon. Luffy le remarqua :  
_Zoro, tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé envers Sanji ?  
_Hrmph. J'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas nécessaire.  
Il alla alors dormir, tandis que le capitaine et son sniper s'était lancés dans une conversation détaillant le comportement du cuisinier de leur navire :  
_Sanji peut devenir effrayant quand ça a rapport avec la nourriture. Na, Usopp ?  
_Bien sûr ! On dirait qu'il peut nous tuer d'un seul regard quand il est dans cet état-là !  
Nami les écoutait sans vraiment y penser. La relation entre les deux rivaux l'inquiétait. Et puis, étaient-ils vraiment rivaux ?

* * *

Finalement, Sanji se retrouva à arroser les mandariniers pour se calmer. Mais bien sûr, cette partie du bateau était celle où Zoro se trouvait le plus souvent. Le sabreur arriva donc avec une bouteille de saké à la main, et, ayant remarqué le cuisinier, il décida de faire un petit commentaire :  
_Maa, je ne devrai pas boire d'alcool le ventre vide, mais bon...  
Et alors qu'il buvait, Sanji s'éloigna calmement. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il laissa paraître. Tandis que Zoro se demandait ce qui lui arrivait pour se mettre à faire ça, le chef se dirigea vers sa cuisine quand Luffy l'interpella.  
_San-chan ! Manger ?  
_Aaah... attends une minute.  
Les Mugiwara eurent donc un superbe souper, tandis que Zoro était toujours à l'arrière du bateau. Son ventre gargouilla, et il semblait réfléchir à propos du fait qu'il n'avait tout de même pas mangé de la journée et qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit. Soudain, il entendit une voix familière :  
_Peluche.  
_Hm ? Peluche ? (Nd'A : L'auteure pense que Zoro ressemble actuellement à une peluche sans son haramaki [car il ne l'a pas, vih] Bon, après, ptêtre qu'avec le doujinshi vous comprendrez mieux, je ne sais pas)  
Et il se retrouva avec une tarte aux framboises dans les mains. Il allait s'empresser de la manger, tout en pensant que ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une peluche, si ? Quand Sanji le coupa :  
_Comme je le pensais, tu n'as pas peur...  
_Hm ?  
Il s'alluma une cigarette.  
_De ce dessert. Il peut être empoisonné. Regardant au loin, il continua : Le cuisinier a la vie de ses compagnons entre ses mains... même pour toi, mais... TU AS DEJA COMMENCE A MANGER !  
En effet, Zoro avait déjà bien entamé la tarte, semblant ne pas faire attention aux remarques du cuisinier qui se composaient maintenant de « j'étais en train de parler ! », « ça ne se fait pas ! »... il décida de rester calme, et campa sur ses positions de ne pas le remercier et encore moins s'excuser. Il décida néanmoins de répliquer :  
_Tu l'as fait spécialement pour moi, pas vrai ?  
_Oui, c'est vrai.  
Le sabreur commença alors à s'allonger, tout en continuant :  
_Manger puis dormir, ce n'est pas si mal que ça.  
_Tch. Tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé...  
Mais Zoro ne semblait pas écouter le cuisinier, et se mit à bailler, signe ostensible qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir (et qu'après ça, un troupeau d'éléphants pourrait très bien passer à côté de lui, ça ne le dérangerait pas tellement que ça). Sanji décida alors de prendre les devants. Il en avait assez.  
_J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités pour ne pas avoir fait attention, ce matin.  
_Je sais. C'est bon, tu peux partir.  
Mais le chef n'était pas de cet avis. Il se mit au-dessus du sabreur et l'embrassa. Puis il guetta la réaction de l'escrimeur.  
_Est-ce que ça a été un succès ?  
_Tu sembles vraiment être confus... après quoi tu coures ?  
Mais Zoro ne le laissa pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas entendre « la » réponse. Une question lui trottait dans la tête.  
_Et à propos du poison ?  
Sanji sourit.  
_Un corps ne devrait pas parler, tu sais.  
_Ha ! Alors ce serait aussi facile de me tuer ?  
Nouveau sourire, plus mélancolique.  
_Dans ce cas...  
Le cuisinier commença à enlever sa veste.  
_Est-ce que je devrais dire que j'ai une motivation différente de celle de te tuer ?  
_Ha ?  
Mais Zoro n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir que déjà son pantalon était ouvert.  
_Qu-... !  
Sanji commença à le caresser.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu... !  
_Aaah... c'est certainement une autre manière plus délicate de tuer quelqu'un.  
_Uuh...  
Le cuisinier l'embrassa, et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent tandis que Zoro commençait à haleter. Finalement, il essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire des bras de Sanji. Il savait que cette fois-ci, le chef n'allait pas s'arrêter si facilement.  
_Ha... assez ! St... Stop !  
Mais sa tentative fut vaine.  
_Je ne veux pas.  
En fait, ça l'avait rendu impatient. Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon.  
_Cette nuit est déjà presque terminée.  
Il donna des baisers papillons dans le cou de Zoro pour le rassurer et s'apprêtait à enfin terminer ce qu'il avait commencé quand...  
_GYAAAAAAAAAA !  
_UWAAAAAAAAA ?  
Un hublot. Un visage en pleurs. Un long nez. Une peur bleue. Voilà ce qui venait de gâcher toute la scène.  
_Qu-... ce nez, c'est... j'ai cru que c'était une sorte de poisson.  
Sanji soupira, essayant de se calmer. Il avait vraiment eu peur, sur ce coup-là.  
_Aaah... désolé, désolé. Attends juste une minute que je me calme.  
Mais Zoro reprenait lui aussi ses esprits. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut celui de donner un bon vieux coup de poing dans le nez du cuisinier. Qui s'indigna.  
_Toi... ! Me frapper à un moment comme celui-là... !  
Et chercha une insulte.  
_Violeur !  
La première à laquelle il pensa ne fut pas l'idéale dans ce genre de situation, hélas. Zoro tremblait toujours, et était rouge. De honte, de gêne mais également de colère.  
_Ah... Non, c'était un mensonge... Désolé...  
C'est vrai que c'était lui, l'agresseur, dans ce cas-là... c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on peut dire « oops ».  
Grands bruits venant de l'arrière du bateau. Nous ne décrirons pas cette scène (une fois de plus, nous nous excusons) d'une extrême violence qui restera certainement gravée dans les mémoires.  
Sanji essayait maintenant de se remettre des coups qu'il avait reçus, sans compter qu'il n'avait finalement pas pris son plaisir. Il se plaignit :  
_Bien, et si quelqu'un pouvait me prêter une main pour m'aider à régler mon léger problème, ça m'arrangerait bien...  
Mais ceci et cela le forcèrent à réfléchir. Il se demandait comment se sentait Zoro d'être passé si près du point de non-retour. Il ne l'avait même pas préparé. Peut-être avait-il poussé le bouchon trop loin, cette fois-ci. Il se promit de ne plus rien essayer si le sabreur ne venait pas le voir dans moins de quinze minutes. Si il venait, alors il continuerait, mais en étant plus doux et tendre. Être brutal comme ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Même s'il avait le sang chaud et s'énervait facilement, Zoro était un homme, un être humain. Et il devait prendre soin de cet homme, même s'il ne venait pas le voir. Il devait s'assurer qu'il serait heureux. Il sortit sa montre et regarda l'heure. Quinze minutes.  
_Heyyy Zoro ! Ton haramaki est tout sale !  
La réflexion de Luffy ne sembla pas affecter le jeune homme, qui demanda à Nami :  
_Où sont mes katanas ?  
_Où tu les as laissés, juste là.  
Le capitaine parut alors intéressé.  
_Un ennemi ?  
_Je vais tuer le cuisinier.  
Mais la navigatrice l'arrêta.  
_Attends, Zoro.  
_On peut toujours trouver un nouveau cuisinier à la prochaine île.  
_Tu sais, Sanji-kun, tous les jours, vous fait des repas en double.  
Le sabreur la regarda, ne comprenant pas.  
_Et alors ?  
_Personne d'autre ne peut te réveiller à la juste heure pour manger, et supporter les caprices de notre capitaine, tout en respectant le budget nourriture que je lui impose avec les prix qui augmentent de plus en plus.  
Luffy parut soudainement affolé.  
_QUOI ? Il y a une limite à ce que Sanji peut acheter comme nourriture ? Hey, Nami ! C'est inhumain !  
Zoro se mit à réfléchir. C'est vrai que le cuisinier venait souvent le réveiller pour qu'il puisse avoir les repas qui étaient nécessaires pour qu'il soit rassasié. Et il lui laissait prendre tout le saké qu'il voulait. Il lui en apportait, même. C'était bien la première personne qui faisait attention à lui, à son alimentation, enfin... c'était normal, non ? En tant que cuisinier. Mais il ne le faisait pas à Chopper, Luffy, ou encore Usopp. Il frissonna en repensant au sniper et au hublot. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il faisait... ça. Il était spécial à ses yeux, alors ? Mais, en même temps, il continuait sa petite parade devant Nami, et ça, devant ses yeux. Attendez, il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il était jaloux ? Non, non. Mais... il réagissait toujours aux caresses de Sanji. Il frissonnait quand il disait son nom, et pourtant, aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir comme ça. C'était seulement... seulement avec lui. Déclic dans la tête du sabreur. Il était tombé amoureux. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il était gêné quand une personne posait son regard sur lui, quand elle le touchait, et penaud quand cette personne était en colère à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, et encore moins la voir blessée. Et il venait de la frapper... il se gratta la tête. Peut-être devait-il aller voir le cuisinier, finalement ?  
Quand il arriva à l'arrière du bateau, il vit le cuisinier. Il lui faisait dos, et semblait regarder au loin. Il entendit un murmure.  
_Eh bien, d'une minute. C'était limite.  
Il ne fit cependant pas attention, et mit une main sur son sabre, prudent, tout en commençant à parler :  
_Et si tu commençais à préparer le souper ? Réveille-moi quand ce sera prêt.  
Sanji sourit.  
_Fu... j'ai compris.  
Il commença doucement à se relever, et continua :  
_Je reviendrais ici... seul.  
_Ha ? Tu veux dire, alors que c'est ici que je fais ma sieste ?  
Le cuisinier le regarda un instant, puis soupira.  
_Je vais vraiment te donner un plat empoisonné, si ça continue...  
Tout en remettant sa veste, Sanji eut une idée. « Plat », « poison »... il testerait ça plus tard. Il tendit le bras vers Zoro, qui recula tout de suite, visiblement effrayé. Le cuisinier lui dit alors :  
_C'est bon, je vais attendre. Ici...  
Il posa sa main sur la joue du sabreur, qui plongea ses yeux couleur émeraude dans le sien (Nd'A : Désolée, pas pu m'en empêcher...).  
_Ce... toucher.  
Après avoir profité de la douceur qu'offrait la peau de Zoro, Sanji décida de retourner dans la provocation :  
_Je suis le repas.  
Le visage du sabreur s'assombrit. La connerie de ce foutu sourcil roulé ne s'arrêtait donc jamais. (Nd'A : Il a cassé l'instant émotions, en effet)  
_Maa, tu n'as pas besoin de parler, ne t'inquiète pas...  
Et à l'avant du bateau, l'on pouvait désormais entendre des bruits d'une bagarre certainement incroyable provenant de l'arrière du bateau qui devenait soudainement populaire selon Nami. Quant à Usopp, il sortit de la pièce qui donnait sur l'arrière du bateau, saignant horriblement du nez.  
_Hey, Usopp ! A quel jeu tu joues ?  
Mais le sniper ne répondit pas et s'effondra, devant les yeux horrifiés d'un certain renne qui commença à courir de partout.  
_HIII ! UN MEDECIN !  
Nami soupira. Décidemment, le pauvre Usopp avait vraisemblablement vu quelque chose de plus ou moins intéressant... Enfin, la vie continuait sur le bateau. Et Zoro semblait avoir compris, surtout. La navigatrice sourit. Elle avait entendu dire par une source sûre que les yaoi se vendaient plutôt bien, ces derniers temps... Il fallait qu'elle s'achète un caméscope.

* * *

Et voilà ! Nami en mode fangirl qui veut s'en mettre plein les poches à la fin, fallait que je le fasse XD J'espère que ça vous a plu, les sentiments de ces deux zouaves se mettent un peu en place =O Dans le prochain chapitre, Sanji n'arrive toujours pas à garder son sang froid car il tient trop à Zoro ! Comment le sabreur va-t-il réagir ? Que j'aime les spoiler... com ?


	13. Extra chapitre 6

Titre : Une histoire de truffes  
Genre : Shonen-ai  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Sanji veut des truffes pour Nami, et part donc en forêt avec Zoro pour en trouver.  
Disclaimer : /l'auteur ne veut plus le dire/ Mais je suis obligé ! /même. Tu veux plus, un point, c'est tout/ Attends, je suis en train de décider pour moi, là ? /exactement, tu dois avoir un problème dans la teuteuh/ Bon. J'y vais, alors. /Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !/ Eh bah si. Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, et en plus, ils sont à Oda-sensei ! /part pleurer dans un coin/  
Note de l'auteur : Bah vwalà une autre occaz pour notre cuisinier préféré d'embêter Zoro u_u Mais les marimo ne se laissent pas si facilement faire ! Bonne lecture =O

* * *

Sanji était sérieux, sur ce coup-là.  
_Zoro ! Ecoute attentivement. On va essayer de trouver des truffes. Pas des champignons comme nous l'a demandé Nami-swan, mais des truffes !  
L'interpellé le regarda d'un air vaguement intéressé.  
_Des truffes, hein ? Il faudrait un odorat de chien ou de cochon, pour ça. Qu'est-ce que des humains peuvent bien faire ? (Nd'A : Ils n'ont sûrement pas emmené Luffy parce que même s'il en aurait trouvé, il les aurait toutes mangé, je pense...)  
_Pour prouver mon amour à Nami-swan, je DOIS en trouver !  
Le sabreur grimaça. Il était jaloux de cette femme, en quelques sortes... Il répondit calmement (tout du moins il essaya) :  
_Hmm ? Une telle détermination... Bravo. Tu peux y aller et en chercher autant que tu le désires.  
_Je cherche déjà, mais tu vas m'aider !  
Mais Zoro lui répondit froidement :  
_Non, merci. Je ne vais pas gaspiller mon temps pour de la merde comme ça.  
Le visage de Sanji s'assombrit.  
_« De la merde comme ça »... ? Tu oses dire ça d'ingrédients de cuisine ?  
Puis il eut une idée en voyant un bambou.  
_Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à sortir de terre ce bambou.  
_Uh ?  
Le sabreur attrapa le dit bambou et le sortit de terre, comme lui avait demandé le cuisinier.  
_Celui-ci ?  
_Bien. Ça va te démanger dans quelques secondes.  
_QUOI ? Je vais te tuer pour de bon !  
Mais Zoro n'eut pas le temps de sortir son sabre que déjà sa main lui démangeait horriblement.  
_Ow...  
Sanji se lança donc dans une explication, tandis que l'escrimeur massait sa main en s'éloignant.  
_Si tu extrais ce type de bambou de la terre, tes mains te démangent immédiatement, et ce pendant...  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Zoro s'était approché de champignons, et le cuisinier les connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'ils étaient toxiques.  
_Hey ! Ne t'approche pas de ces champignons !  
_Quoi ?  
Soudain, les champignons laissèrent s'échapper des spores.  
_Qu'est-ce que...  
_Idiot ! Arrête de respirer !  
Sanji se précipita sur Zoro, et l'empêcha de respirer en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.  
_Leurs spores sont empoisonnés !  
Il s'éloigna en se jetant par terre avec le sabreur plus loin, ce qui était la technique la plus rapide pour s'éloigner des champignons.  
_Regarde ! Même si ce sont de simples champignons, ils peuvent être vraiment dangereux !  
Mais Zoro n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il prit la parole :  
_Qu'est-ce que tu me dis de regarder ? Je ne peux pas ouvrir mes yeux...  
Le cerveau de Sanji réfléchit incroyablement vite à ce moment-là. S'il essayait d'expliquer à l'escrimeur quels étaient les risques s'il ne se rinçait pas les yeux tout de suite, ce serait trop tard. Bien. Il prit donc le bretteur dans ses bras...  
_Hey !  
Et le jeta dans le lac.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
_N'OUVRE PAS TES YEUX !  
La voix forte de Sanji calma instantanément Zoro. Il se laissa guider par le cuisinier et s'allongea contre un arbre. Le sabreur sentit la main du chef se poser doucement sur ses yeux.  
_Attends trois minutes. Ça devrait être bon, ensuite. Tu n'as qu'à te reposer, en attendant.  
Sanji enleva sa main, et tira sur sa cigarette. Il commenta :  
_Ton visage est plutôt intéressant... on pourrait croire que tes sourcils sont noirs, mais ils ont des nuances de vert, on dirait...  
Ce à quoi Zoro répondit en sortant son sabre et en le plaçant tout près de la gorge du cuisinier.  
_N'essaie pas de me faire des trucs louches.  
_Hey, hey. Je ne suis pas pervers à ce point, quand même.  
Enfin... le cuisinier sourit. Il décida néanmoins de faire une petite blague au sabreur.  
_Quand tu dis que je ne dois pas te faire de trucs louches...  
Il s'approcha doucement du bretteur, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent.  
_Est-ce que tu parles de trucs comme ça ?  
Zoro ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Mais il ne vit pas ce qu'il comptait voir, et se trouva face à un Sanji de dos qui semblait en intense réflexion.  
_Peu importe ce que j'essaie, je ne trouve pas d'animaux sauvages à capturer...  
Le cuisinier se retourna, et constata :  
_Oh, les trois minutes sont passées.  
Mais il vit que le sabreur semblait réfléchir, mal à l'aise.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_Je... est-ce que je me suis endormi ?  
Les rouages dans le cerveau de Sanji tournèrent. Alors, Zoro ne dénigrait donc pas le fait qu'il pouvait rêver de lui. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Peut-être le contenu du « rêve » qui le faisait réfléchir ? Le chef décida de ne pas le laisser s'inquiéter plus longtemps :  
_Probablement non. Je ne peux pas savoir.  
Zoro s'apprêtait à parler quand soudain, un cochon sortit de derrière les herbes. Il cria :  
_Ah ! Il y a un cochon !  
_Où ça ?  
_Derrière ! Hey, ce ne serait pas un verrat ? (Nd'A : vous pouvez aller chercher sur Google si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est u_u une autre sorte de cochon, en fait)  
_Qui se soucie de quelle sorte de cochon c'est ! Vite, attrape-le !  
Et tandis qu'ils couraient tous deux après la pauvre victime qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper, Zoro réfléchit. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour autre chose, au départ ?

* * *

Finalement, le cuisinier et le sabreur furent accueillis en triomphe par Luffy et Usopp, tandis que Sanji clamait haut et fort à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre que le ragoût de ce soir allait être délicieux. Alors que le capitaine essayait déjà de manger le cochon et que son sniper tentait tant bien que mal de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas, Nami sortit. Aussitôt, elle répliqua :  
_Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ? Et puis, où sont mes champignons ?  
Ce à quoi Sanji répondit :  
_Oh, Nami-swaaan ! Je suis désolé, mais nous n'en avons pas trouvé !  
Ce à quoi Zoro répondit :  
_On a complètement oublié.  
Ce à quoi Nami répondit par deux coups de tonneau, alors que le cochon s'échappait de cet asile de fous.

* * *

Vwalà, un extra de bouclé, un ! J'ai pas mal changé de choses comparé au doujinshi, par contre. J'aimerais également faire de la pub (c'pas bien j'sais Y_Y) pour une fic sur laquelle je suis complètement à fond ! Elle s'appelle « Jeux dangereux » de l'auteure S. Miyuki ! Elle est vraiment très bien, elle vous scotche à votre siège et vous avez envie de connaître la suite dès que vous avez terminé le dernier chapitre u_u. Bref, je vous laisse, et au prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de commenter, surtout ! Merki d'avance !


	14. Chapitre 7

Titre : Demande avant de prendre (littéralement... pas pu m'en empêcher, désolé)

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Sanji X Zoro (Nan, j'en ai jamais assez è_é)

Résumé : Sanji est décidemment quelqu'un au sang chaud. Mais il sait se comporter en gentleman, même aux moments les plus intimes... et même quand il ne devrait pas.

Disclaimer : /actuellement dans un moment d'égarement/ Attendez, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ? /non/ ARGH. Je sens que j'ai la maladie du « ils-appartiennent-à-Oda-sensei » ! /c'était plutôt fade, comme disclaimer/ Wéh bah ! Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours aller voir autre part, nan méh. Mais, attendez... je viens de me dire à moi-même d'aller balader ? /je vous avais dit que j'étais dans un moment d'égarement.../

Note de l'auteur /qui s'est retrouvé entre temps/ : Déjà le chapitre 7 ! Il y aura 9 chapitres et un épilogue, c'est décidé =O Donc attendez vous à une fin queue de poisson, je vous préviens de suite XD Bon, après, si vous avez eu le courage d'arriver jusqu'ici, vous pouvez toujours puiser dans vos dernières réserves pour terminer tout ça ! Allez, on est presque à la fin ! /l'auteur encourage ses lecteurs mais c'est lui qui se sent remonté, il se demande pourquoi/ Enfin, enfin. Le nom du doujinshi est « An affair at dead of night » et la team bien gentille qui vous l'a traduite est une fois de plus « Arigatomina » (qu'est-ce que je l'aime, celle-là !) Bonne lecture, et ne bavez pas trop ! Petit commentaire quand même : la patience de Sanji est sans limites.

* * *

Sanji était généralement le premier levé. Généralement. Sauf que ce matin, en ouvrant la trappe donnant sur la chambre des garçons et en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa cuisine, il vit Zoro en sortir. Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave... mais... le cuisinier était curieux. Qu'est-ce que le sabreur avait bien pu faire là-dedans à une heure si matinale ? Il n'y avait pas de changement dans les réserves de nourriture ou de saké. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Bon, s'il voyait de nouveau l'escrimeur rentrer dans la cuisine, il allait... il n'avait pas de plan d'attaque. Cette journée commençait mal.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Sanji n'avait toujours pas aperçu Zoro (qui devait sûrement s'être endormi à l'arrière du Merry), il décida de faire un tour à l'avant du bateau où des rires se faisaient entendre. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Luffy, Usopp et Chopper se mettre des bracelets. Intrigué, il demanda :

_Ce sont des misanga ? C'est censé exaucer le vœu que l'on a fait lorsqu'il tombe, c'est ça ?

_Ouais ! C'est un bracelet qu'Usopp a fait spécialement pour nous ! C'est cool, pas vrai !

En voyant son capitaine parler et montrer le bracelet qu'il avait, Sanji eut une idée. Il lui répondit :

_Haa, mais j'ai des misanga pour toi aussi, Luffy.

_Oooooh ? Pour moi ? Donne !

Le cuisinier lui tendit alors des élastiques.

_Tiens. Fais attention, tout de même : ils sont de ta famille.

Luffy s'apprêtait à sauter sur Sanji quand Nami y alla de son commentaire personnel :

_C'est vachement bien fait, Usopp. Tu es quelqu'un d'adroit.

_Bien, il n'y a rien qui ne soit impossible pour le grand capitaine Usopp-sama !

La navigatrice se tourna alors vers le cuisinier qui semblait avoir fait un arrêt sur image en entendant sa voix et demanda :

_Est-ce que le vœu qu'on fait est exaucé ?

Sanji calma donc instantanément son capitaine en lui donnant un donut, et complimenta sa déesse (même s'il n'avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit) :

_Ça te va si bien, Nami-swan !

Elle n'aurait pas du lui demander, bien sûr. Elle se tourna vers le sniper :

_Usopp ?

_Bien sûr que oui ! Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de mes créations !

La navigatrice regarda alors le bracelet en souriant :

_J'imagine que ça ne marche que pour les gosses comme vous qui y croient dur comme fer ! Dommage, je suis une femme sérieuse et réaliste !

Mais soudain, une aura noire prit forme autour d'elle :

_Un homme riche, un homme riche, un homme riche.

Gouttes sur les visages de toutes personnes présentes, sauf Sanji qui commençait à rêver éveillé, des cœurs sortant de sa fumée de cigarette :

_Moi aussi ! Avec ce bracelet, Nami-swan va enfin me remarquer !

Usopp le regarda, pas convaincu :

_Quand c'est dit comme ça, le sens semble changer vers quelque chose de plus pervers et sombre...

Un peu plus tard, un stand fut installé, tandis que Zoro arrivait à l'avant du bateau, s'étant réveillé. Il regarda Luffy :

_ZORO ! DES MISANGA !

Usopp :

_Hey, cousin ! Viens ici !

et Chopper :

_Pas cher !

tour à tour, puis descendit. Il était, il fallait dire, encore un peu endormi. Et donc, il avait littéralement la flemme de répondre. S'approchant du stand, il prit un bracelet dans sa main et le fixa d'un air peu convaincu quand Luffy le bouscula :

_Hey, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est mauvais pour le business !

Le bretteur soupira, tout en ignorant royalement son capitaine.

_Je n'en veux pas. Et puis, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde va passer par ici, vous savez.

Une vague de déprime passa. Chopper geignit :

_On n'a pas d'autres acheteurs à part Zorooooooooo...

Ce dernier les regarda, et pour les enfoncer, continua :

_En plus, je n'ai pas d'argent. Vous allez donc faire faillite.

Mais Luffy ne se découragea pas :

_J'en ai un vert pour toi, Zoro !

Celui-ci lui répondit, tandis qu'il s'installait sur le mât (Nd'A : Attendez... il ne vient pas juste de dormir ?) :

_Vraiment, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Chopper continua néanmoins, encouragé par la tentative de son capitaine :

_Mais tu sais, Zoro, Sanji a dit que lorsque ce bracelet tombait, le vœu qu'on avait fait lorsqu'on l'avait mit se réalisait.

Une aura noire se mit à tournoyer autour du bretteur. Il en avait visiblement marre, et voulait dormir. Et lorsque_lui_ voulait dormir, personne ne devait le déranger. A moins de ne vouloir finir en sushi. Et puis, vous y ajoutez un petit soupçon de Sanji, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

_Ecoute moi bien, Chopper. _Un bracelet est juste un bracelet._

Finalement, les pauvres vendeurs se concertèrent donc et décidèrent que leur entreprise avait bel et bien fait faillite, et qu'il était temps de fermer. Maintenant.

* * *

En après-midi, Sanji décida d'apporter son repas à Zoro. Il le retrouva en train de regarder la mer, appuyé sur une haltère qui semblait faire plusieurs tonnes ? Le cuisinier ignora ce détail pour le moins surprenant et demanda calmement :

_Tu n'as pas reçu de bracelet d'Usopp ?

Le sabreur lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

_Si.

Tandis qu'il posait le plat de Zoro sur l'escalier, Sanji lui répondit.

_Pourquoi tu ne le mets pas, alors... oh, ça me fait penser. Je voulais te demander : qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine, ce matin ?

L'escrimeur s'installa sur l'escalier et commença à manger.

_Ce matin... oh... Je changeais l'heure de l'horloge.

_L'horloge ?

_Ouais. Je m'en suis rappelé ce matin donc je l'ai remontée.

Le cuisinier semblait déçu.

_C'est tout ?

_Quoi d'autre ? (Nd'A : Nescafé)

Sanji croisa les bras.

_Non... d'autres choses...

_Tu gardes un si petit nombre de saké dans ta cuisine que ça ne sert à rien de venir en prendre.

Le visage du chef s'assombrit.

_Un petit nombre ? Vous, les gars, n'arrêtez pas de mettre du saké dans vos plats, s'il n'y a presque plus d'alcool dans ma cuisine c'est parce que vous en volez secrètement !

Puis il s'éloigna, toujours déçu.

_Remonter l'horloge ? Franchement, ce n'est pas du tout intéressant...

Tout en continuant de manger, Zoro lui fit une remarque.

_Pourquoi ne pas remonter l'heure de la tienne, également ?

Soudain, l'expression de Sanji passa de déçu à stupéfait.

_Tu sais à propos de ça.

_Hm ?

Le coq faisait toujours dos à Zoro.

_Comment dire... quelque chose de si insignifiant...

_Quelle différence ça fait ? Je l'avais déjà vue avant, c'est tout.

Sanji sortit sa montre de sa poche et la regarda. Il semblait irrité.

_D'une manière ou d'une autre...

Il regarda le sabreur.

_Tu es agaçant.

L'intéressé prit un air contrarié tandis que Sanji s'éloignait doucement. Lui, agaçant ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ?...

* * *

Quelques jours après, le bateau était de nouveau agité.

_Ah ! Luffy ! Mon gâteau de riz aux fraises ! Tu n'en as pas besoin de cinq pour toi tout seul !

Le capitaine et son sniper couraient de partout sur le pont, tandis que Sanji les regardait en fumant. Soudain, Zoro sortit de la cuisine et vit la scène.

_Hey, Luffy.

Le concerné regarda son second, arrêtant deux minutes sa course.

_Mph ?

_Tes sandales.

_Mh ?

Tandis que Luffy regardait ses sandales, Zoro lui prit deux gâteaux. On entendit un cri d'agonie qui résonna dans tout l'océan, puis un cri de joie venant d'un certain sniper qui avait récupéré son bien.

_Tiens, Usopp. Prends ces deux là. Maintenant, à propos des sandales. Le grand orteil est sur le point de se casser.

Un combat eut alors lieu pour enlever la sandale à Luffy, qui se débattait comme un petit diable. Finalement, Zoro et Usopp furent victorieux et le sabreur tendit le trésor au sniper alors que le capitaine se roulait par terre en chouinant. Le menteur lui demanda s'il était un gosse dans un magasin de bonbons, puis prit la sandale. Le sabreur y alla aussi de son petit commentaire.

_C'était une dure bataille... Est-ce que tu peux fixer ça ?

_Je me demande parfois si notre capitaine n'est pas un cas inguérissable... Vraiment, je suis l'homme à tout faire. Ouais, je vais le faire.

Sanji regardait toujours la scène. Tout en se levant, il pensait qu'il n'était après tout pas le seul que Zoro regardait.

**SMASH !**

Pendant que Sanji rentrait dans la cuisine après avoir fait un trou dans la barrière, il murmura :

_Un homme qui est vraiment galant traite tous les membres de l'équipage de la même manière...

Alors qu'Usopp engueulait le cuisinier (qui avait déjà claqué la porte) d'endommager son précieux Merry, Luffy semblait entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Précisément. Tous les repas doivent être distribués de manière équivalente !

Zoro le frappa.

_Tes frais de repas sont ceux qui se démarquent.

Et tandis qu'Usopp et Luffy manifestaient devant la porte de la cuisine et que Chopper demandait s'il pouvait jouer avec eux, le sabreur réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme Sanji, qui traitait mieux les belles femmes que les autres, avait bien voulu dire par là ?

* * *

Le soir arriva. Alors que tout le monde dormait déjà, Zoro s'entraînait. Sanji sortit de la cuisine avec un plat à la main et s'avança.

_Est-ce que tu as fini avec ton entraînement ? Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

Le sabreur s'arrêta et prit la soupe que le cuisinier lui tendait puis s'installa en s'asseyant contre la barrière.

_J'ai fait trop de soupe, donc il y en avait assez pour un deuxième plat. Ne le dis pas à Luffy.

Zoro le regarda rapidement, puis se mit à manger. Sanji souffla doucement de la fumée. Voyant que le sabreur ne le remerciait pas, il lui fit une remarque.

_Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à voir un beau plat ?

_Comme le côté gauche de ton visage.

Le cuisinier donna un coup de pied dans sa direction.

_HA ? Tu m'insultes, toi avec tes cheveux verts ?

_Si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à cligner des yeux.

Sanji se calma puis s'assit aux côtés de Zoro, tout en le regardant.

_Je cligne des yeux. (Nd'A : bonjour la conversation XD)

_Haa ?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce « Haa ? ». Sale punaise idiote.

Le sabreur finit sa soupe en mangeant l'écrevisse tout en se disant que le niveau des insultes de Sanji baissait franchement, en ce moment. Soudain, il se fit pousser par le cuisinier contre la barrière.

_Ow !

_Il y a des idiots ici... dont l'humeur change selon tes caprices.

Zoro le regarda, tout en continuant à mâcher bruyamment. Ça cassait un peu le moment, si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir. Le chef prit un air blasé et se laissa doucement tomber sur l'escrimeur.

_Est-ce que tu es un rongeur ? Ne mange pas la carapace avec...

Le dit rongeur avala puis sembla réfléchir. Il commença :

_Tout ce que tu fais est une énigme...

Il désigna le bracelet que portait Sanji.

_Ça, aussi. C'est plutôt futile... Tu ne peux pas demander à un simple bracelet de réaliser un vœu.

Le cuisinier se releva alors, tout en mordant le bracelet.

_Tu as raison. Comme nous sommes des pirates, nous volons tout ce que nous voulons.

Le bracelet tomba par terre, tandis que Sanji enlevait sa veste et s'approchait de Zoro.

_Tout ce que nous voulons...

Il l'embrassa alors, tout en enlevant la veste que le sabreur portait. Il n'eut que le temps de la déboutonner car il reçut un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre. Zoro s'éloigna en jurant, mais ne put faire deux pas sans que déjà une main le retienne par le bras. Une autre se glissa dans son pantalon et commença à le toucher.

_Ma main... tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?

Le sabreur essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal mais Sanji avait raison.

_Maa... tu auras un peu résisté, après tout.

Zoro se sentait déjà rougir, tandis que le cuisinier lui enlevait son pantalon. Son bras gauche était découvert alors que son bras droit avait toujours la chemise qui ne lui était plus bien utile : il était désormais à moitié nu. Sanji lâcha ses jambes puis le plaça l'escrimeur contre sa poitrine.

_Laisse moi apprécier, moi aussi.

L'attention de Zoro se reporta alors à un endroit que jamais personne n'avait touché jusqu'à maintenant. Le cuisinier enfonça un premier doigt, puis un deuxième, pendant que le sabreur se cramponnait à son bras qui essayait d'étouffer les gémissements que l'escrimeur poussait : ils risquaient de réveiller les autres.

_Détends toi.

Mais Zoro continuait à se crisper tout en s'accrochant au cuisinier, qui lui-même commençait à sérieusement être excité. Il retira alors ses doigts.

_Désolé... je suis à ma limite.

Le sabreur ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

_Toi... tu appelles ça quelque chose d'agréable ?

Sanji serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à la personne qu'il aimait. Il plaça Zoro en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Alors... dis-moi. Est-ce que je dois attendre encore un peu avant de faire ça avec toi ?

La réaction du sabreur ne se fit pas attendre.

_Que ? Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire... !

_Même si j'attends, tu n'arrêtes pas de me fuir. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, aujourd'hui.

Zoro le regarda, semblant faire une réunion d'urgence dans son cerveau pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Mais la voix de Sanji le rappela à la réalité.

_Et puis... je ne suis toujours pas venu.

Il prit alors les jambes de l'escrimeur et se plaça entre.

_Alors ?

Le sabreur mit une main sur la poitrine de Sanji, essayant de l'éloigner.

_Stop ! Ne me demande pas ça à moi, pervers !

Mais le cuisinier le regardait, attendant sa réponse. Zoro commençait à paniquer : il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ça.

_Est-ce... est-ce que tu dois vraiment le faire maintenant ?

Sanji soupira doucement puis prit le tendrement le visage du sabreur entre ses mains.

_Ce n'est pas un non complet, pas vrai ?

Il l'embrassa puis jeta un coup d'œil en bas.

_Ah, ah... tu as besoin de venir, toi aussi.

Le visage de Zoro tourna au rouge vif.

_Que ? Idiot ! Stop !

Mais le cuisinier, hélas pour lui, ne s'arrêta pas de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nami découvrit un Zoro assis sur la barrière du Merry, dont une aura noire émanait.

_Une dépression persistante ?

_Tais-toi...

La navigatrice fit tout de même son petit spitch, histoire de se moquer.

_C'est un monde dur avec l'état actuel de la société. C'est là que l'assurance chômage est très pratique.

_Part d'ici...

Sanji les regardait, semblant regretter : avoir fait venir Zoro trois fois avait été un peu excessif, après tout. Soudain, Luffy passa par là. Le cuisinier lui demanda son avis.

_Nah, Luffy ?

_Yeah !, le capitaine lui sourit de toutes ses dents tout en continuant à courir.

_Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que je te demandais ?

Zoro sentit alors quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il murmura doucement que ce foutu cuisinier pervers s'approchait à nouveau de lui et qu'il allait lui faire sa fête.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zoro ? Le bracelet n'a pas marché ?

L'intéressé regarda en direction de celui qui lui posait ces questions, alors que son aura noire gagnait en intensité. Il dégaina son épée.

_QUOI ?

Usopp et Chopper prirent alors leur mine la plus effrayée et mignonne (pour le renne) tout en tremblant et en se serrant.

_N-n-n-nous sommes tellement désolés !

Le sabreur s'en voulut aussitôt.

_Ah. Je suis désolé... je me suis trompé de personne...

Il vit alors le bracelet du médecin.

_Tu as toujours ton bracelet ?

Chopper lui sourit.

_Je le prends sérieusement. Il a été fabriqué de la main d'Usopp !

Usopp saignait du nez : Zoro faisait attention à ce qu'il avait fait.

_Est-ce que tu malade, Usopp ?

Soudain, les paroles de Sanji revinrent dans la tête du sabreur : « Il y a des idiots ici... dont l'humeur change selon tes caprices. »

_Oh... vous, les gars, eh ?

_Huh ?

Sanji avait bien sûr tout entendu.

_FAUX !

Il soupira alors : il avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de faire comprendre ses sentiments à Zoro.

* * *

/l'auteur court de partout en sautillant/ FINI ! Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre, celui-là ! Je vous l'ai posté sans l'avoir relu, par contre (désolé, je me relis de moins en moins en ce moment x_x). J'espère que vous avez aimé, tout de même. Je m'excuse du retard que je prends mais entre les devoirs et l'internat, je n'ai plus un moment à moi. Au fait, j'ai une nouvelle histoire : le roi et nous. Je ne sais pas si je dois être content de cette fanfic : j'ai aimé l'écrire mais elle n'est pas très bien... (pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon niveau d'auteur chute ?) Enfin bref, voilà, donnez moi votre avis ! Je vous aime tous m(_ _)m.


	15. Extra chapitre 7

Titre : Surveillance

Genre : Humour

Couple : Sanji X Zoro (encore et toujours)

Résumé : Tandis que Sanji regarde Zoro et Usopp discuter, il se rappelle du jour où il a grillé le sniper...

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent paaas ! /l'auteur se roule par terre en chouinant, prenant exemple sur Luffy dans le précédent chapitre/ Je n'en retire aucun argent /l'auteur vous tire la langue, et il se fiche complètement du fait que vous ne le voyez pas/ (oui, je suis un vrai gamin)

Note de l'auteur : Je suis un peu fifou, je sais. J'ai voulu vous montrer comment Sanji avait bien pu savoir qu'Usopp éprouvait quelque chose pour Zoro. C'est chose faite maintenant ! Un petit extra un peu court pour vous montrer ça, plus que deux chapitres avec leurs deux extras ! Au fait, le nom de ce doujinshi est « Sanji's bad eye » et il est traduit par la team « Papercut Scans ». Merci à elle !

* * *

C'était une belle journée aujourd'hui : Sanji fumait tranquillement sur le pont en regardant (ou plutôt surveillant) Usopp et Zoro discuter de multiples armes et des manières possibles de les rendre réelles : ils parlaient notamment d'un mini canon qu'on accrocherait au bras et dont une lame pourrait sortir. Le cuisinier rit doucement de leur imagination débordante, puis se rappela du jour où il avait décidé de faire attention au sniper.

* * *

_Hey, Chopper. Est-ce que tu as déjà trouvé l'amour ?

Usopp regardait le médecin sérieusement, tout en posant cette question pour le moins bizarre envers un renne de quinze ans.

_Mon poisson rouge...

_Non, non, je ne parle pas de ce genre d'amour.

Sanji passa par là.

_Et toi, Usopp ?

_Huh ? De quoi tu parles ?

_Kaya et le marimo.

Le sniper s'était alors énervé, disant que ce qu'il ressentait envers Zoro était juste de l'admiration car il était cool et beau. Sanji lui avait demandé si ce n'était vraiment que cela d'un air sadique, tandis qu'Usopp savait qu'il n'allait plus vivre en paix. Bien sûr, Chopper n'avait pas compris leur échange : il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

* * *

Soudain, Usopp vit Sanji et s'éloigna de Zoro, prétextant devoir réparer le bateau. Le sabreur jeta alors un coup d'œil vers le cuisinier qui lui sourit. Il rougit et détourna rapidement la tête, s'éloignant lui aussi. Le sourire du chef s'élargit : il savait qu'il avait gagné.

* * *

Et voilà pour le petit extra du chapitre 7 ! (Pourquoi voilà ? Ne me demandez pas) J'adore le moment où Sanji sait qu'il a gagné, personnellement *o* Je l'ai rajouté car je trouvais ça trop mignon x) Allez, au prochain chapitre (qui, avec un peu de chance, ne tardera pas trop étant donné qu'il est court, mais n'espérez pas trop quand même u_u)


	16. Chapitre 8

Titre : La lune dans tes yeux  
Genre : Yaoi  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : La lune est tellement belle ce soir... tout le monde veut la voir ! Mais Sanji veut surtout en profiter...  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent décidemment toujours pas : Oda-sensei a dit que je faisais le pont et que j'avais eu quinze jours de vacances et donc que je devais déjà être content de ça. Vous le croyez, vous ?  
Note de l'auteur : On en est déjà à l'avant-dernier chapitre *o* (comment ça, pas « déjà » ? J'ai mis si longtemps que ça ?) Nous avons ici un Sanji pervers et un Zoro uke à souhait (dieu, que j'aime dire ça) J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, tout de même. La team qui a traduit ce chapitre nommé « Laughing quitly with the Monthly Duty » (à mes souhaits) est « Arigatomina ». Oui, vous pouvez lui vouer un culte /l'auteur s'agenouille puis se relève, saignant du nez/ Bref, je vous laisse lire ça, et, le plus important : savourez.

* * *

Le Going Merry était agité, ce soir-là. Nami notamment venait d'annoncer la journée avec seulement quelques paroles.  
_C'est la nuit de la pleine lune ! C'est joli, vous ne trouvez pas ? On va la regarder.  
Sanji arriva alors.  
_Nami-swan, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à manger tout en voyant la lune ?  
Ce à quoi Luffy répondit :  
_Boulettes de viande, boulettes de viande, boulettes de viande !  
Ce à quoi Usopp répondit :  
_Patates, patates, patates !  
Ce à quoi Chopper répondit :  
_Herbes de pampas, herbes de pampas, herbes de pampas ! (Nd'A : Allez voir sur google si vous ne voyez pas ce que c'est)  
Ce à quoi Zoro répondit :  
_Saké.  
Ce à quoi Nami répondit :  
_Des dangos s'il te plaît, Sanji-kun.  
Le cuisinier marmonna un « les mecs, vous n'êtes qu'à moitié civilisés » et rentra dans la cuisine préparer tout ça.  
Lorsque Sanji amena ses dangos (accompagnés d'un beau cœur) à Nami, Luffy mangeait ses boulettes dans un coin, Chopper chatouillait Usopp avec ses herbes de pampas et en avait collé une sur la tête de Zoro qui lui-même buvait, appuyé contre le mur à côté des escaliers qui menaient aux mandariniers de la navigatrice. Le cuisinier soupira.  
_Hey, hey. Qui admire la lune, ici ?  
La soirée continua jusqu'à une heure très avancée. Lorsque Luffy, Usopp et Chopper s'endormirent, Nami décida d'aller se coucher.  
_J'y vais d'abord, Sanji-kun. Je prends Chopper, bonne chance avec les autres.  
Et tandis que la navigatrice traînait le renne, Sanji se disait que demain il n'aurait certainement plus de fourrure quand il entendit une sorte de « glub » puis un « gulp ». Il se retourna et vit Zoro en train de boire sans les mains.  
_Quelle façon grossière de boire.  
Le sabreur enleva alors la bouteille de sa bouche et le regarda.  
_Tu ne regardes pas la lune ?  
_Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?  
Zoro posa la bouteille par terre.  
_Bien, tu vas sûrement avoir besoin d'aide pour mettre ceux-là dans leur lit ce soir.  
Il commença à se lever quand Sanji l'arrêta.  
_Maa, attends. Laisse-moi voir la lune, aussi.  
L'escrimeur sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se rassit, alors que le cuisinier venait s'assoir devant lui. Ils se servirent chacun une coupe de saké. Le chef commença à boire.  
_C'est la première fois que je partage une coupe de saké avec un homme.  
_Juste... tu ne vas pas te retourner ?  
Sanji le regarda d'un air interrogatif.  
_La lune est derrière toi.  
_Ah... je peux la voir dans le reflet de tes yeux.  
Zoro fit craquer ses poings.  
_Tu crois que tu pourrais la voir de l'enfer aussi ?  
Le cuisinier sourit tout en regardant l'escrimeur.  
_Tu es encore plus beau dans le reflet de la lune.  
Le sabreur essaya de partir, mais fut interrompu par Sanji qui s'approchait doucement.  
_Ne te lève pas. Tu ne voudrais pas des dangos, toi aussi ?  
Il s'approcha un peu plus.  
_Bouge. Je ne peux pas voir la lune.  
_Voir la lune n'est pas important. Regarde moi et uniquement moi.  
Le cuisinier allait embrasser Zoro, quand la main du bretteur se plaça sur sa bouche et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.  
_Toi... est-ce que le sommeil des autres est du à une quelconque drogue pour me faire cette farce ?  
Sanji attrapa la main du sabreur puis la mit dans sa bouche en la mordant.  
_Ça fait mal !  
Puis il l'enleva et lécha les doigts de l'escrimeur.  
_Une farce, tu dis ? Je suis à la limite de ma patience, c'est tout.  
Il la remit dans sa bouche.  
_Est-ce que tu veux voir jusqu'où je peux mettre cette main dans ma bouche ?  
_Ne mange pas les doigts de tes amis.  
Mais Sanji arrêta, prit les jambes de Zoro puis se plaça entre.  
_C'était une blague.  
Il déboutonna doucement sa chemise.  
_Il y a un art pour les cuisiniers de manger les choses. Si tu vas faire autant de bruit que d'habitude, tu vas risquer de réveiller les autres.  
Puis son pantalon.  
_Donc essaie de ne pas gémir trop fort.  
_Que ? Toi !  
Il commença à le toucher alors que Zoro gémissait et frissonnait tout en se tortillant. Il se retrouva rapidement par terre avec Sanji au-dessus de lui et essayait désespérément de ne pas faire de bruit tandis que le cuisinier se plaçait derrière lui.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as qu'à gémir normalement. C'est normal : tu ne veux pas que ton capitaine vienne te sauver ?  
Le sabreur jeta un bref coup d'œil à Luffy et Usopp couchés qui dormaient, puis rougit, gêné, tout en détournant la tête.  
_Tais-toi... !  
_Maa, quelqu'un va venir nous déranger si tu attires l'attention.  
Et, tout en continuant à le toucher, Sanji enfonça deux doigts en Zoro, qui tremblait : il n'avait pas mal comparé à la dernière fois, et son esprit commençait à dériver dans un monde lointain.  
_Ça fait du bien, pas vrai ?  
Il tourna ses doigts et obtint un gémissement en retour.  
_Surtout ici.  
_Sto... p !  
Sanji le ramena sur sa poitrine tout en souriant malicieusement.  
_Dis-moi que c'est bon trois fois, et j'arrêterai.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro était appuyé sur un mur, complètement épuisé. Sanji commença à déboutonner sa ceinture, déterminé : avec juste ça, le sabreur était déjà incapable de résister. Mais il pouvait encore parler.  
_Hey...  
_Ah ?  
_Pourquoi... est-ce qu'ils ne se sont pas réveillés ?  
Le cuisinier le regarda.  
_Je ne sais pas. Tu es quand même suspicieux ?  
Zoro sembla hésiter un instant.  
_Non...  
Mais Sanji ne put s'empêcher de répondre.  
_Ça pourrait être les somnifères que j'ai mis dans les patates d'Usopp.  
La stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de Zoro.  
_Toi...  
Le chef ne semblait pas faire attention à la tempête qui arrivait.  
_Ici, lève ta jambe...  
On entendit quelqu'un crier, dans la mer.  
_Alors c'était un crime prémédité !

* * *

Le lendemain, Nami arriva sur le pont mais vit un spectacle des plus surprenants : Luffy et Usopp étaient toujours couchés et Sanji était couché à côté d'eux, en sang.  
_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
Le cuisinier murmura doucement pour lui-même :  
_La prochaine fois, je lui demanderai de le dire six fois...  
De plus, après trois jours, ni Luffy ni Usopp ne s'étaient réveillés. Sanji était satisfait : c'était une patate somnifère puissante, et il l'utiliserait à nouveau.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je vais me coucher et j'espère que vous avez aimé (il est court, c'est normal, il fait dix pages de moins que les autres) ! (vous voyez le : je vais me coucher, donc j'ai écrit ce chapitre tard et je ne me suis pas relu (une fois de plus, désolé) et donc il est sûrement pas terrible donc ne me blâmez pas u_u) Merci à vous pour les futurs avis que vous me donnerez !


	17. Extra chapitre 8

Titre : L'appât du gain  
Genre : Aventure  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro (enfin, pas vraiment, c'est juste que la fic est sur du Sanji X Zoro centric alors bon)  
Résumé : En voyant Nami fouiller sur ses cartes, Robin demande à Sanji de lui raconter l'histoire du jour où l'équipage a débarqué sur une île inexplorée.  
Disclaimer : Il y a des fois où je me demande pourquoi personne ne veut le faire à ma place... sérieusement, quand on a besoin d'amis, voilà qu'ils partent tous /l'auteur, désespéré, soupire/ vous savez, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Même pas l'île.  
Note de l'auteur : Et voici « Uncharted Island » ! Un titre bien mystérieux qui nous est offert par « Papercut Scans » ! (j'ai l'impression d'être une animatrice d'une quelconque télé réalité ou sur une chaîne de shopping) Voici donc un Zoro toujours aussi bête qui ne fonctionne qu'à l'instinct et un Sanji complètement dégoûté de la vie. Voyez par vous-même.

* * *

Sur le Going Merry, Nami fouillait dans ses cartes celle de l'île qu'ils avaient exploré il y a de cela un mois déjà (elle était en retard, oui). Sanji vint lui proposer son aide mais se prit rapidement un tabouret en pleine face, ce qui voulait dire communément en langage Nami : « ne me dérange pas, et surtout pas aujourd'hui, car ta dette risque de doubler » (Nd'A : Je suis une merveilleuse traductrice, je sais). Il alla alors sur le pont pour servir ses crèmes glacées qu'il avait préparé tendrement à son autre déesse, Robin-chwan, qui lui demanda alors quelle était cette île qu'ils avaient exploré. Il se mit donc à lui raconter, après avoir vérifié que personne à part elle écoutait... (et vous avez du bol, comme j'ai tout entendu, je vais vous le raconter à vous également)

* * *

C'était un jour tout à fait normal, au départ. Jusqu'à ce que Nami, plongée dans ses cartes, dise deux mots.  
_C'est bizarre...  
Tout le monde avait soudain fait silence, l'avait regardée, puis Sanji et Zoro l'avait brisé, en parlant en même temps :  
_Est-ce que tu parles de sa face ?  
Bien sûr, les deux rivaux s'étaient immédiatement lancés dans une dispute, tandis que la navigatrice sciait le bateau de colère, en murmurant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait seule sur un bateau avec des abrutis pareils. Tout de suite, Usopp avait crié à Sanji que Nami avait faim pour sauver son précieux Merry : elle n'avait pas eu le temps de donner deux coups de scie que déjà le cuisinier arrivait en lui enlevant la scie de la main et lui donnant une coupe de glace à la place.  
_Nami-swan, tes mains délicates ne devraient pas tenir une scie. Nous avons le marimo pour ça.  
Zoro avait immédiatement tiqué.  
_Est-ce que tu essaies de l'impressionner avec ta glace à deux balles, monsieur le prince ?  
Tout comme Sanji. Il s'était approché du sabreur d'un air arrogant, l'avait pointé du doigt en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et lui avait dit :  
_Toi, imbécile. Pas de glace pour toi !  
Il en avait été pas peu fier. Mais comme tout marimo qui se respecte, Zoro lui avait répondu qu'il n'en voulait pas, de toute façon, lui cassant un peu son délire. Ce à quoi le cuisinier avait répliqué en l'étranglant, tandis que le bretteur essayait de lui frapper la tête avec la poignée de son sabre pour se dégager. Finalement, c'était (une fois de plus, encore et toujours) Nami qui les avait arrêtés, en détachant ses baguettes tout en prenant un air menaçant.  
_Hey. Personne ne m'écoute ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais tous vous percer les tympans et vous ne pourrez plus jamais m'écouter.  
Luffy l'avait regardé d'un air de chien battu, avec de la glace de partout sur le visage.  
_Moi aussi ?  
_Tu ne te battais pas, mais tu n'écoutais pas, tout de même.  
Le capitaine s'était alors offusqué, en s'essuyant sur la manche de Sanji.  
_Nami est tellement indélicate.  
Le cuisinier avait immédiatement répliqué que c'était lui l'indélicat, qu'il ne devait pas s'essuyer sur lui et une nouvelle bataille allait avoir lieu quand on entendit des bruits de tonneau dans tout l'océan, des bruits qui firent trembler même les plus affreux rois des mers.  
_Alors, de quoi parlais-tu ?  
Les quatre idiots calmés, Nami put enfin faire son spitch.  
_Nous devrions pouvoir atteindre Grand Line si nous continuons vers l'ouest, mais il y a une île non répertoriée droit devant.  
Luffy et Zoro avaient tournés la tête et la capitaine prit la parole.  
_Ah, c'est vrai ! Il y en a une là-bas !  
_Nami, est-ce que ce serait une erreur sur ta carte ou alors une nouvelle île formée ?  
_J'ai passé trois années à cartographier tout ce secteur. Mes cartes sont définitivement précises.  
Le sabreur avait de nouveau jeté un coup d'œil à l'île.  
_Mais ces arbres n'ont pas pu pousser en une nuit donc ce n'est pas une nouvelle île.  
La navigatrice avait à nouveau regardé l'île puis sembla réfléchir.  
_Alors, que devons-nous faire ? Accoster ?  
Sanji avait alors pris la parole.  
_Maa, je ne vois pas de port, donc ça doit être une île inhabitée... aucune lady à l'horizon, je sens que ça va être ennuyeux.  
Mais Nami fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.  
_Je voudrais y aller et jeter un coup d'œil pour la cartographier...  
Bien sûr, la réaction du cuisinier ne se fit pas attendre.  
_Bien, la majorité a parlé.  
Zoro et Usopp avaient murmuré un « ce gars est si prévisible » tandis que Luffy semblait réfléchir au moyen de trouver des animaux facilement une fois sur l'île.

* * *

Ils avaient finalement accosté puis avaient fait quelques pas pour se retrouver devant une grande rivière entourée de végétation : un paysage tellement sublime que Nami ne put s'empêcher de cacher sa joie. Mais Zoro et Luffy étaient moins enthousiastes.  
_Moi et Luffy ne sommes pas vraiment intéressés. Nous devrions retourner au bateau et vous prévenir s'il arrive quelque chose.  
La navigatrice les regarda d'un air dédaigneux.  
_Bien ! C'est sûrement un endroit bien trop beau pour vous, bande de barbares que vous êtes.  
Usopp n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.  
_Tu es une pirate et tu nous appelles nous des barbares ? Tu n'es pas si différente, en fait.  
Sanji avait tout de suite répliqué.  
_La ferme, le long nez !  
Mais Nami également.  
_Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je ne suis pas une vraie pirate ?  
_Mais si, bien sûr. Nami-swan est la déesse des pirates.  
Et Zoro avait rapidement décroché.  
_Est-ce que c'est vraiment une conversation entre des humains normaux ?  
Il avait alors regardé Luffy, pour essayer de parler. Le même Luffy qui était en train de se décrotter le nez. Le sabreur prit un air désespéré tandis que son capitaine jetait sa crotte quelque part. Ce quelque part étant la tête d'un certain cuisinier qui lui mit immédiatement un coup de pied. Nami les avait encore une fois tous calmés puis leur avait dit qu'elle les retrouverait à cet endroit dans deux heures. Sanji lui avait proposé de l'accompagner pour être son garde du corps, mais elle avait décidé d'être seule. Les quatre hommes s'étaient donc retrouvés abandonnés à leur pauvre sort.  
_Bien, laissez une lady se promener seule est dangereux. Nous n'avons qu'à...  
_Trouver de la viande ! Viande !  
Tandis que le cuisinier demandait à Luffy s'il avait déjà entendu les gémissements plaintifs dans son estomac de tous les animaux qu'il mangeait, Zoro s'éloignait. Bien sûr, il l'arrêta tout de suite.  
_Toi, avec l'haramaki ! Arrête-toi tout de suite !  
_Quoi ?  
_Est-ce que tu as planifié de suivre Nami-swan, puis de gagner son cœur en la sauvant du danger ?  
C'était évidemment complètement à côté de la plaque.  
_Ou alors il veut la tripoter dans un buisson ! Quel pervers ! Si je ne protège pas Nami-swan, elle va...  
_Luffy, j'ai trouvé de la viande !  
Le cuisinier s'était encore fait interrompre par une histoire de viande. Zoro le prit par la chemise et le montra au capitaine.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prendre un morceau de sourcil roulé ?  
_Ça n'a pas l'air très bon...  
Mais Luffy le gouta quand même, au cas où, pendant que le sabreur s'éloignait en disant qu'il allait faire une sieste et qu'il fallait juste le réveiller quand Nami reviendrait. Il s'était trouvé un petit coin où une falaise donnait sur un grand lac. Il tapota du pied le sol, quand, c'est bien connu parce qu'il n'a pas de bol, le sol s'effrita puis tomba. Il réussit à se rattraper quand...  
_ATTENTION !  
Il prit un coup de pied d'un certain cuisinier qui avait cru voir un gros caillou.  
_Attendez, ce rocher ressemblait vaguement à quelqu'un que je connais...  
Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit vaguement un cri.  
_C'est moi, espèce d'idiot !  
_Ah.

**SPLASH !**

Quand Zoro ressortit de l'eau, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il était un peu trop grand pour faire mumuse dans l'eau.  
_Foutu cuistot, aujourd'hui je vais me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toute.  
_Je veux bien, mais...  
Le dit foutu cuistot regarda la main du bretteur.  
_Où est ton sabre ?  
L'expression de Zoro passa de la stupéfaction à l'horreur, en passant par la colère et l'incrédulité.  
_Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est de ma faute, tout de même ?  
_Je ne vois personne d'autre ici !  
_Je n'y peux rien si les elfes magiques dans mes chaussures ont sauté d'eux-mêmes.  
Mais ils ne purent continuer leur discussion : des bulles s'échappaient du lac et un vieil homme en sortit en robe et une longue barbe.  
_Toi, avec l'haramaki !  
_Quoi ?  
Les deux hommes regardèrent rapidement le vieillard qui venait de sortir de l'eau. Zoro prit la parole le premier.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, jiji (vieux) ? Tu es venu voir ton copain sourcil roulé ?  
_La ferme, tête de gazon ! Le seul vieux que je connaisse est Zeff.  
_Oui, c'est ça, jiji-sen (personne aimant les vieux). Maintenant, tais-toi.  
Une dispute s'ensuivit.  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par jiji-sen ?  
_Un jiji-sen est une personne qui amène des vieux chez elle !  
_Si j'amenais un jour un vieux chez moi, je préférerais mourir !  
Le dit jiji en avait d'ailleurs assez. Il leur balança de l'eau.  
_Arrêtez, tous les deux !  
Pendant que Sanji se lamentait sur son costume tout neuf, Zoro engueula le vieil homme.  
_Stupide vieillard, on n'en avait pas terminé, tu sais ! Et puis, tu ne devrais pas rester assis dans l'eau toute la journée, tu pourrais te noyer.  
Le dit vieillard en avait déjà assez et grogna un « vous êtes grossier à me parler ainsi » tout en sortant deux épées de sa robe : il devait en finir au plus vite. La première était ornée de joyaux et d'or, tandis que la deuxième était simple et blanche.  
_Sois honnête, dis moi laquelle tu as perdue et je te- !  
Mais il fut coupé par le bretteur qui récupéra immédiatement son wado ichimonji et repartit satisfait. Le vieil homme ne s'arrêta tout de même pas là.  
_Hey, le gosse ! Attends !  
_Quoi ?  
_J'aurai vraiment aimé te tuer d'être aussi grossier, mais tu mérites une récompense pour avoir été honnête !  
Il lui montra le premier sabre.  
_Ce sabre a été forgé avec seulement de l'or et des joyaux, il vaut des millions et maintenant il est à toi !  
Mais Zoro le regarda à peine et continua à s'éloigner.  
_Je n'en veux pas.  
Le vieillard, choqué et offusqué, retourna dans le lac en râlant : les gosses, ces jours-ci, le faisaient vraiment chier. Mais Sanji lui, était bien plus offusqué que le vieil homme.  
_Hey, attends, jiji ! Zoro, toi, espèce d'idiot ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Il s'est noyé à cause de toi !  
_Il est juste reparti chez lui. Franchement, je ne pourrai jamais dormir avec tout ce rafut.  
Le cuisinier s'énerva encore plus.  
_Tu pourras dormir une fois que je t'aurai tué ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris son sabre !  
_Cette lame était trop légère et souple, je n'aurai rien coupé avec.  
Sanji se lamentait.  
_Merde ! Si tu n'en voulais pas, tu pouvais simplement me la donner ! Je l'aurai offerte à Nami-swan et elle aurait été tellement contente !  
_Alors c'était tes vraies intentions...  
Soudain, le visage du blond changea d'expression : il avait une idée.  
_Je peux très bien le faire moi-même...

* * *

Quelques minutes après, les deux hommes étaient tous deux devant le lac : Sanji avait une louche à la main et Zoro ne voulait pas rater ça.  
_Un, deux, trois...  
Le cuisinier envoya la louche loin. Trop loin. On vit alors une étoile (Nd'A : Un peu comme dans Pokémon et la team Rocket, vous voyez ?), et le chef se lamenta en tombant par terre.  
_Et merde... !  
_Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller au point de rendez-vous...  
Mais Sanji ne se laissa pas démonter.  
_Attends, Zoro ! Si tu m'aimes, alors prête-moi ton sabre deux minutes !  
_C'est impossible pour moi d'aimer un alien.  
Le cuisinier se releva et ferma les yeux.  
_Ah, mais ne te rappelle-tu donc pas de la nuit que nous avons passé ensembles...  
_Ton cerveau a du disjoncter !  
Sanji le regarda alors.  
_Alors, c'est ce que tu penses ? Tu sais, j'abandonne tous mes principes pour être avec toi et pas avec Nami.  
_Vraiment ? Moi je ne vois pas notre relation comme une relation amoureuse, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as fait du tofu que je vais te sauter dans les bras. (Nd'A : Vous avez deviné, ça se passait après le premier chapitre)  
_Tch ! Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête de t'embêter... alors prête-moi ton sabre !  
La main du cuisinier s'élança pour prendre l'objet tant convoité mais fut arrêté par ce même objet.  
_Marimo ! Personne inhumaine ! Je ne te remercie pas !  
_De rien, sale pervers.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Zoro et Sanji arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous mais ne virent qu'Usopp, qui fut étonné de les voir arrivés ensembles (pour pas dire déçu, également).  
_Je ne peux vraiment pas vous imaginer tous les deux ensembles en train de dormir tranquillement pendant deux heures.  
Le cuisinier alluma une cigarette.  
_Ouais, je suppose que toi non.  
Il se reçut un coup de poing de la part du sabreur qui demanda ensuite où était passé Luffy.  
_Il dort sur le bateau, j'ai combattu tous les ennemis tout seul !  
Sanji ne put s'empêcher d'embêter le sniper.  
_Et qui étaient-ils ?  
_Des ennemis !  
_Oh. Et où sont-ils maintenant ?  
_Ils ont fui !  
Zoro, lui, décida de venir au secours du menteur qui commençait à ne plus s'en sortir.  
_Oublie ça, Usopp. Si tu continues à lui parler, ta durée de vie va diminuer. Ne jette pas ta vie à la poubelle.  
Une dispute commença à nouveau, tandis que Sanji s'approchait du sabreur.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi, marimo ?  
_Je te jure, tu n'arrêtes pas d'emmerder ton monde. Tu ne pourrais pas nous montrer d'autres émotions, de temps en temps ?  
_Comme l'am... Ah, Nami-swan !  
Le cuisinier envoya valser Zoro, et courut vers sa douce dulcinée.  
_Nami-swan, tu es revenue !  
Des cœurs s'échappaient de sa cigarette, tandis que l'escrimeur se relevait en jurant qu'il allait tuer le cuisinier même si le monde entier était contre lui. Mais il entendit un cri.  
_Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu une bosse sur ta tête ?  
La navigatrice avait un air blasé et irrité à la fois : effrayant.  
_J'ai pensé que c'était bizarre. Pourquoi quelque chose comme ça est tombé du ciel ?  
Elle sortit alors une louche de derrière son dos. On entendit un murmure comme « oh, merde. » puis Sanji montra Zoro à Nami.  
_C'est entièrement de sa faute. Tu peux l'exécuter.  
_Tu veux vraiment mourir, hein ?  
_Zoro, est-ce que c'était vraiment toi ?  
Le sabreur sentait arriver sa dernière heure.  
_Regarde encore une fois et dis-moi qui a le plus de chances d'avoir fait ça !  
Mais Luffy arrêta la discussion : il s'était réveillé et avait repéré le cuisinier.  
_Sanji ! J'ai faim~ !  
_Est-ce que ce mec, pour être rassasié, a besoin d'un mammouth ? Vraiment...  
Mais le chef n'eut pas le temps de continuer à se lamenter que déjà son capitaine avait repéré Nami.  
_Oh ! Nami, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est tellement gros ! Ça a l'air bon.  
Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que Luffy soit en train de manger la bosse de la navigatrice. On entendit un long cri d'agonie qui résonna à travers l'île.

* * *

Le capitaine était désormais couvert de sang.  
_Les villes vont fraiment peur.  
Sanji, Zoro et Usopp étaient désespérés par leur capitaine.  
_Pas autant que toi...

* * *

Robin riait de bon cœur, maintenant. Elle aimait vraiment cet équipage dans lequel elle avait débarqué. Elle remercia Sanji, puis alla voir Nami.  
_Madame la navigatrice, je crois bien que nos soupçons étaient fondés.  
_Oh, il t'a raconté ? Je les aie observés pendant les deux heures, ce jour-là. Ils sont plutôt amusants, à se chercher ainsi.  
Les deux jeunes femmes rirent doucement, tandis que Zoro eut un frisson.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le chapitre n'était pas très long alors je vous ai fait un moyen extra, on va dire XD J'espère que cette petite aventure vous a plu, tout de même. Personnellement, j'adore Robin *o* Merci d'avance pour vos coms~ !


	18. Chapitre 9

Titre : Chibi-chwan  
Genre : Shonen-ai (eh oui y'aura plus de yaoi mesdemoiselles, dommage ! è_é)  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, même le vase x_x ils sont à Oda-sensei, mon Dieu vivant *o*  
Note de l'auteur : Nous voici donc arrivés au dernier chapitre /l'auteur s'agenouille devant ses lecteurs qui ont eu le courage d'arriver jusqu'ici/ je vous aime ! Il y aura ensuite un petit extra puis un petit épilogue (il y a beaucoup de petit, je sais). Ce chapitre se nomme donc « Black topological space » et nous est offert « Summar Pirates » ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la cuisine du Going Merry, Sanji faisait tranquillement la vaisselle lorsqu'il vit qu'une de ses plantes était fanée. Il l'enleva de son pot, puis se rendit compte qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le vase. Soudain, il remarqua que quelque chose était écrit dessous en le prenant dans ses mains lorsque Zoro entra.  
_Hey, tu peux me faire du gingembre chaud ?  
_Huh ?  
Lorsque le cuisinier se tourna vers la porte, il n'y avait plus personne.  
_J'entends des voix ?  
Il commença à s'éloigner de la porte.  
_Oui, actuellement, personne ne viendrait me demander du gingembre chaud, étant donné à quel point c'est infect.  
Soudain, une voix en colère se fit entendre.  
_Quelle partie du gingembre chaud est infecte ?  
Le cuisinier se retourna : c'était Zoro. Il baissa la tête pour le regarder en parlant.  
_Huh ? Tu es là ? Du gingembre chaud... tu as attrapé un rhume ?  
Le sabreur, quant à lui, leva la tête.  
_Boire du gingembre chaud est bon pour le corps !  
Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux. Le vase que tenait Sanji tomba et se cassa dans un grand fracas : Zoro avait rapetissé !

* * *

Lorsque Sanji arriva sur le pont, tout le monde le regarda d'une drôle de manière : il faut dire, avoir Zoro assis sur son épaule y était pour quelque chose.  
_Un chibi est arrivé.  
Il se reçut tout de suite un mini-coup de poing.  
_Ow.  
On entendit des cris retentissants, des bruits comme des « bonk » puis un silence.  
_Alors, ce n'est pas un rêve ?  
Luffy et Usopp crièrent aussitôt que Nami était vraiment trop cruelle, tandis que Chopper était K.O. : elle leur avait donné à chacun un coup de tonneau pour savoir si elle rêvait ou pas. Lorsque Sanji lui donna le vase, elle lit ce qui était marqué à voix haute :  
_Hm. « Tournez le vers une personne, des bulles sortiront. Le jeu est d'éviter les bulles. » C'est tout ce que ça dit ?  
Le capitaine, à la mention du mot « jeu » cria immédiatement :  
_Woah ! Jouons !  
Nami le refroidit rapidement.  
_C'est cassé.  
Usopp, lui, avait l'explication.  
_Un jeu ? Je pensais plus à une arme lorsque j'ai acheté ce vase.  
Sanji et Zoro l'engueulèrent aussitôt.  
_Alors c'est de ta faute ! N'utilise pas un vase comme arme !  
_Ah, mais je ne savais pas comment l'utiliser avant. Alors c'était marqué dessous ? Hahaha...  
Mais le sabreur, lui, ne rigolait pas. Il se débattait sur l'épaule du cuisinier.  
_Ce n'est pas une situation dont on peut rire ! Hey, Nami, comment est-ce que je peux retourner à ma forme d'origine ?  
_Ce n'est pas marqué. On va tout de même essayer de le réparer. Chopper, aide-moi.  
_Ouais !  
Zoro était toujours aussi agité et énervé.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé tomber, sourcil roulé ? Tu n'as aucune force ou quoi !  
_Enlève tes bottes de mon dos !  
Luffy et Usopp regardaient la scène.  
_Hey, Zoro ! Joue avec moi après !  
_C'est désormais un combattant de dix pouces.  
Mais rapidement le bretteur ressentit le besoin pressant d'aller dormir.  
_Merde. Je vais faire une sieste.  
Mais hélas un obstacle de taille le séparait désormais de l'arrière du bateau où il avait l'habitude de faire ses siestes : les escaliers. Il se mit ainsi à les escalader.  
_Hey, Zoro ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas jouer ?  
_Tais-toi !  
Il se tuait à la tâche tandis qu'Usopp saignait du nez en murmurant un « trop mignon » et que Nami se moquait gentiment en disant que c'était une sorte de nouvel insecte.

* * *

Au moment du déjeuner, Sanji apporta comme d'habitude son repas à Zoro qui dormait toujours.  
_Tu ne changes pas, même si tu es dix fois plus petit... j'ai apporté l'appât... je veux dire, le déjeuner.  
Il installa la mini-tarte devant le mini-sabreur puis s'assied devant lui.  
_Si je te prends dans ma main maintenant, j'aurai l'air de King Kong.  
Puis il prit un air déçu.  
_Je ne peux même pas t'embrasser alors que ta garde est baissée...  
Il s'approcha tout de même : ça valait le coup d'essayer, après tout, non ?

**CHOMP !**

Mais il avait avalé Zoro et se prenait maintenant des mini-coups de pied. Après avoir été recraché, le sabreur était plus qu'en colère.  
_Est-ce que tu as sérieusement essayé de me manger ?  
La bouche du cuisinier était en sang.  
_Bien, je savais que te manger serait comme manger un oursin... mais à ce point-là.  
Zoro commença tout de même à manger la tarte tandis que Sanji s'était allumé une cigarette à côté, pensant que si Luffy était à cette taille là, tout ce qui était constitué de viande ferait une grande célébration.  
_J'ai fini.  
La fumée du cuisinier se transforma en un nuage représentant le symbole d'un onsen.  
_Bien, alors allons au bain après.  
_Je peux dire que tu aimes cela secrètement.  
Le bretteur monta sur son dos et donna des coups de sabre dans les cheveux de Sanji.  
_Laisse-moi arranger ça !

* * *

Finalement, Nami et Chopper réussirent à réparer le vase. Mais pas en entier. La navigatrice l'examina.  
_Nous avons réussi à lui rendre sa forme originale, mais de l'eau s'échappe encore des fissures...  
Soudain, Luffy sortit avec deux morceaux de viande de la cuisine et elle braqua le vase sur lui.  
_Les bulles ne sortent pas...  
Le capitaine la regarda d'un air interloqué.  
_Ah, Nami ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?  
_Tais-toi. Je t'ai pris en flagrant délit. Et puis, tu deviendrais plus petit et donc tu pourrais manger six fois plus. Ça t'arrangerait, non ?  
Soudain, Luffy se coucha.  
_Ok, vas-y.  
Chopper l'arrêta tout de suite.  
_Il n'y a absolument aucune garantie, Luffy.  
Sanji, lui, était plutôt pour.  
_Ouais, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui doit être ciblé, c'est son estomac.  
Zoro se tenait à une de ses mèches de cheveux tandis qu'Usopp arrivait avec des graines.  
_Chirp, chirp.  
_Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un oiseau ? Je vais te mordre.  
Puis il descendit et regarda à l'intérieur du vase que Nami avait posé par terre. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se retourna vers Chopper.  
_Il n'y a pas un traitement qui pourrait me faire revenir à la normale, Chopper ?  
_Non : ce n'est pas une maladie... Tu veux essayer une rumble ball ?  
Sans vraiment faire attention à la réponse car il s'y attendait, Zoro caressait la fourrure du renne.  
_Ah ! Tu es plutôt hérissé...  
Le petit médecin prit aussitôt une expression offusquée.  
_Je me suis fait insulter par un homme plus petit que moi ! Petit imbécile !  
Mais Luffy arriva rapidement pour faire la conversation au mini-sabreur.  
_Hey, ne te plains pas. Tu peux manger six fois plus de viande.  
Zoro lui sourit.  
_C'est vrai, je peux boire autant de saké que je veux.  
Il devint ensuite le centre d'intérêt d'Usopp et Luffy qui se mirent à le tripoter. (Nd'A : Pas de cette façon, bande de pervers(es) !) Tandis qu'il leur criait d'arrêter, Chopper était au sol, prit de tremblements et murmurait « petit ». Nami lui demanda s'il avait une sorte de crise alors que Sanji s'éloignait, la tristesse et la déception peintes sur son visage.

* * *

Le soir venu, Zoro prenait tranquillement son bain et réfléchissait, une serviette sur la tête.  
_Avoir six fois plus de saké c'est cool, mais je ne vais pas éternellement me baigner dans une casserole...  
Dans sa baignoire de fortune, le sabreur semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.  
_Le monde est vaste. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire... ?  
Lorsqu'il termina, il commença à partir en direction des chambres quand il entendit des voix sortir de la salle où Chopper préparait ses médicaments.  
_De quoi aurions-nous besoin ?...  
C'était la voix du médecin.  
_Est-ce que l'on pourrait faire en sorte de rendre Zoro plus grand grâce au sang du clan des géants ?...  
Et celle de Sanji.  
_Non, le clan des géants est ainsi car c'est héréditaire. Il vaudrait mieux lui faire manger un fruit du démon qui pourrait lui rendre sa forme originale. Je peux aussi essayer de créer un modèle amélioré de rumble ball, mais ça pourrait prendre des années.  
_On peut aussi faire le contraire.  
_Huh ?  
Zoro et Chopper prirent une expression étonnée.  
_Tu sais... on ne voit pas le même monde que lui. C'est insupportable. S'il reste comme ça, on ne pourra pas continuer.  
_Sanji... si tu deviens petit, alors... je sais ! Nous n'avons qu'à trouver le fabricant de ce vase !  
_Oui... tu as raison ! Faisons cela.  
Le sabreur, après avoir surpris cette discussion, s'éloigna. Alors comme ça, le cuisinier était prêt à rétrécir lui aussi juste pour lui ?... Ce n'était pas par hasard, pas vrai ? S'il lui faisait tout ça, il y avait bien une raison... Il réfléchissait sur les escaliers quand Nami arriva.  
_Je vais te marcher dessus.  
_QUE !  
Il était désormais coincé entre un talon et une plante de pied.  
_Oh. Tu étais là ?  
_Tu l'as annoncé à l'avance !  
Elle le laissa partir puis se plaça en bas des escaliers pour se mettre face à lui.  
_Ah. Tu as la serviette de Sanji sur les épaules, je vois ?  
_Huh ? Pourquoi celle de Sanji ?  
_Eh bien, tu n'as pas remarqué les pansements qu'il avait sur les mains ? Il s'est énervé à découper cette mini-serviette à ta taille. Enfin bref, si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risques de te faire marcher dessus.  
Zoro râla pour la forme tandis que Nami s'éloignait puis regarda la serviette. Il s'était coupé ses précieuses mains... pour lui, une fois de plus ? Il savait bien que c'était parce que... parce que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, pas vrai ? Il regarda les étoiles et sourit doucement. Vivement que son petit problème se règle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sanji cherchait Zoro avec une baignoire ressemblant à un canard. Quand enfin il le trouva, le sabreur l'envoya balader.  
_Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
Le cuisinier lui jeta un regard noir.  
_Tu oses me priver de mon principal divertissement ?  
_Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce canard ?  
Son expression se transforma alors, la joie se lisant sur son visage.  
_Ah, ça. C'est un porte-savon que j'ai changé en baignoire. Allez, viens.  
_Je vais te mordre à mort ! Espèce de sale cuisinier pervers !  
_Un homme qui ne peut même pas se faire son propre bain ne devrait pas parler.  
Sanji prit Zoro par le t-shirt et l'amena jusqu'à son visage.  
_Il faut que tu manges plus pour que tu grandisses.  
Il tapota doucement la tête du sabreur qui prit le visage du cuisinier entre ses mains et le mordit. Le chef se retrouva à terre, tout comme le bretteur qui se mit à courir.  
_Aïe !  
_Demande donc à Usopp de te fabriquer une poupée pour jouer !  
Mais Sanji se releva rapidement, la baignoire à la main.  
_Sale chibi marimo ! Je vais t'écraser !  
Entre temps, Chopper marchait vers eux, le vase à la main, tandis que Nami se lamentait à propos du fait d'être dans une espèce de cartoon.  
_Hum... j'ai scellé les fissures.  
Alors que Zoro se faisait sérieusement rattraper, il vit le vase. Dans sa tête, les mécanismes roulèrent à une vitesse hallucinante et il plongea dans la cachette de fortune.  
_Zoro... ce n'est pas une sorte de nid.  
Il posa le vase par terre tandis que Sanji arrivait.  
_C'est bien, Chopper. Tu l'as fait rentrer dans son nid.  
_Non ! C'est la journée de protection des petits animaux, aujourd'hui !  
_Donne moi ce vase. C'est mon domaine d'expertise.  
Soudain, on entendit un craquèlement. Le cuisinier prit la tête du renne qui se débattait et l'enleva du milieu.  
_Laisse moi regarder ça, Chopper.  
_Je protègerai les animaux... !

**CRUNCH !**

Des bouts de vase volèrent tandis qu'un Zoro à la taille normale se trouvait à son ancienne place. Chopper était en train de se décomposer sur place tandis que Sanji s'avançait vers le sabreur. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il ouvrit les bras et serra l'escrimeur, un air apaisé et rassuré sur son visage. En entendant des pas arriver, il le lâcha et commença à s'éloigner. Luffy et Usopp arrivèrent en criant pendant que Zoro rigolait doucement en disant que le budget alcool allait de nouveau grimper. Nami, elle, soupira discrètement, également rassurée malgré le fait qu'elle ait entendu les mots « budget » et « grimper » à la suite. Le sabreur regarda le chef, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion le soir même.

* * *

En effet, lorsque la nuit arriva, Zoro alla à l'arrière du bateau et y trouva Sanji.  
_Alors tu étais là. Tu es le seul qui n'ait pas encore pris de bain.  
_Je vais y aller maintenant. Si j'y étais allé en même temps que les autres, ils se seraient moqués de ma poupée.  
En effet, Sanji était assis à côté d'une casserole remplie d'eau bouillante avec une poupée robot à l'intérieur. Zoro vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec une bouteille à la main. Le cuisinier lui jeta un regard puis retourna à sa poupée. Néanmoins, une question restait en suspens dans sa tête.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé au vase ?  
_On l'a jeté. Il s'est cassé en milles morceaux quand je suis redevenu normal.  
_Ce n'est pas marrant. J'aurai voulu faire pareil que toi avec Luffy... Hey, qui t'as donné la permission de piquer une bouteille de saké et de la boire ?  
_C'est une boisson pour une célébration. Des félicitations à moi.  
_Par toi pour toi !  
Zoro tendit alors la bouteille à Sanji.  
_Ch'. Tiens.  
Le cuisinier le regarda.  
_Ce n'est pas ça que je veux.  
Le sabreur recula aussitôt, se méfiant, tandis que le chef s'avançait et paraissait impatient.  
_Dépêche-toi. Si tu ne bois pas, alors tourne-toi vers moi.  
Zoro réfléchit un instant, puis but quelques gorgées sans avaler et se tourna vers Sanji.  
_Oh ?  
Le blond rit doucement, jeta sa cigarette puis prit le visage du bretteur entre ses mains.  
_Ne m'engueule pas parce que j'ai fait ça.  
Il l'embrassa alors, buvant en même temps le saké que Zoro avait gardé. Il commençait à le déshabiller et le coucher quand...  
_Attends... ! Vas prendre un bain.  
Sanji ne voulait pas y croire.  
_Quoi... ! Est-ce que tu es en train de m'insulter ? Je ne pue pas !  
_Je m'en fous ! Je viens d'aller prendre un bain, tu n'as aucunes manières ou quoi !  
Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le cuisinier se mit à courir.  
_Attends moi juste deux minutes, merde !  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Sanji arriva dans la salle des garçons où Zoro dormait profondément : trop tard. Il se fit engueuler par Usopp car il mettait de la mousse partout, mais lorsque le sniper vit le regard du cuisinier, il se tut rapidement : il ne valait mieux pas l'embêter quand il était dans cet état-là.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Zoro se laisse faire pour la première fois, en s'étant rendu compte des sentiments de Sanji, « enfin » vous devez vous dire XD Plus qu'un extra et l'épilogue, qui scelleront l'histoire ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je commençais le prologue... (comment ça, nous pas du tout ?) Bref, je vais finir la fic ce week-end, donc je vous remercie d'avance de m'avoir lu ! Coms ? *w*


	19. Extra chapitre 9

Titre : Bitter Q (si vous vous demandez ce que c'est donc que cela, voici la définition de la traductrice : « I have no idea. It's called "kurushii kyuu" or "kurushi Q" - tormenting/bitter/painful Q. It looks like a turnip or some kind of underground tubor. I don't recall it from the manga, so I assume it featured in one of Hachimaru's other gag stories because Usopp refers to it as having knocked out the entire crew the last time it showed up. The joke is that although it smells dreadful, it actually tastes really good. And only Sanji knows. ;p » Si quelqu'un est motivé pour me traduire ça, je veux bien XD Bon, à première vue, c'est un ingrédient secret qui est vraiment bon mais qui ne sent pas la rose... enfin, je crois, j'suis pas très callé en anglais, moi x_x)  
Genre : Shonen-ai  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Disclaimer : Je vais finir par me trouver un message tout fait pour ça, vous savez. Je dois être un torturé de la vie, pour essayer de trouver un nouveau disclaimer à chaque fois. Ouip, ma vie est un long fleuve de torture, car les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas et donc je ne suis pas aussi riche que Oda-sensei. (avouez que c'était bien joué, quand même, là XD)  
Note de l'auteur : Voici donc l'extra ! Un extra dans lequel Zoro ne rougit pas lorsque Sanji l'embrasse (c'est bien la première fois, dites donc !) et où Nami est encore et toujours là, à veiller sur le budget (que j'aime cette fangirl). Bref, le nom de ce petit extra est « Targeting slow green » et la team qui nous l'offre est * roulements de tambour * « Arigatomina » ! Eh oui, elle nous aura donné la plupart des chapitres, alors allez la remercier pour tout le merveilleux boulot qu'elle accomplit *w*.

* * *

Le matin, il n'y avait jamais personne sur le bateau, excepté Sanji. Il devait, il fallait dire, se lever tôt chaque jour pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de son capitaine qui était, eh bien, colossal. Mais aujourd'hui, une voix s'était élevée dans le silence matinal.  
_Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire du jus de légumes ?  
Le cuisinier s'était retourné et avait vu Zoro. Il avait rapidement regardé à droite puis à gauche. Non, personne.  
_C'est à moi que tu parles ?  
_Je t'ai regardé lorsque j'ai demandé, non ?  
Le chef tomba alors contre le mât, une expression de profonde dépression peinte sur son visage.  
_Merde... Mon niveau social est tombé au niveau vert...  
Le dit vert s'énerva.  
_Est-ce que tu peux en faire ou pas !  
Sanji se retourna.  
_La seule chose que je ne peux pas faire est le ragoût de trilobites, car ils ont disparu.  
_Bien, alors fais m'en !  
Le sabreur s'éloigna en faisant de grands pas, toujours en colère, réveillant ainsi tout l'équipage.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec cette attitude arrogante ? Il veut des légumes ? Je vais lui donner du bitter Q.  
Usopp et Nami, arrivés par derrière, avaient surpris son monologue. Le sniper semblait paniqué, tandis que la navigatrice semblait savoir de qui Sanji parlait avec seulement les mots « attitude arrogante ».  
_Du bitter Q ? Tu... tu vas faire du bitter Q !  
_C'est rare que Zoro demande quelque chose.  
_Je vais également y mettre du gingembre.

* * *

Finalement, dans l'après-midi, alors que Zoro s'entraînait, Sanji lui amenait son jus, le déposant sur les escaliers qui menaient aux mandariniers de Nami.  
_Je le laisse là.  
_Ouais.  
_J'ai mis beaucoup de bitter Q dedans.  
Le sabreur regarda, blasé, le verre qui contenait ce qu'il avait demandé. Enfin, ce qu'il avait demandé. C'était de bien grands mots.  
Le lendemain, alors que Zoro passait devant la cuisine pour descendre sur le pont, Sanji l'interpella.  
_Hey, tu as une requête aujourd'hui ?  
Le sabreur lui jeta un coup d'œil.  
_Non, aucune.  
Puis continua à descendre. Le cuisinier sembla réfléchir.  
_C'était le gingembre...  
Il descendit à son tour, même si un Luffy déchaîné par les plats qu'il avait à la main le ralentissait. Usopp, quand il vit arriver Zoro, lui demanda son avis.  
_Hey, comment était le jus de légumes hier ?  
_Hm ? Ordinaire.  
Puis le sabreur s'assied en s'appuyant sur le mât, et fut rejoint par le sniper qui prit un ton de confidences alors qu'ils commençaient tous deux à manger.  
_Huh , bien. Tu te rappelles du jour où tout l'équipage s'était effondré à cause de l'odeur du bitter Q ?  
_Ouais. A la fin, personne n'en avait mangé.  
Puis, soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux. Usopp fut le premier à oser demander à Sanji.  
_Hey, c'est quoi cette odeur ?  
_Des champignons avec du bitter Q. Sauce beurre. Tiens, prends-en.  
Il prit le nez du sniper et lui versa le plat dans la bouche, sans faire attention aux cris de protestations qu'il entendait et à son capitaine qui courrait en direction des toilettes tout en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche (Nd'A : je vous passerai les détails de ce qu'il est allé faire). Zoro, lui, était toujours autant blasé.  
_Alors tu es le genre de personne sadique qui punit son équipage avec ce genre de truc.  
Sanji le regarda.  
_Je suis un cuisinier, c'est tout.  
Puis il s'éloigna, laissant les trois hommes seuls avec leur destin.

* * *

Le soir venu, on vit une silhouette s'approcher furtivement vers la cuisine puis se précipiter sur le frigo en murmurant frénétiquement « viande ». Hélas pour lui, il ne put faire deux pas de plus sans qu'un cuisinier en colère le prenne sur le fait.  
_Tu viens manger du bitter Q !  
_Non, pas ça !  
Luffy s'accrocha alors sur le frigo, tandis que Sanji le surveillait.  
_Il n'y en a plus, de toute façon. J'ai tout utilisé pour les champignons de ce midi.  
_Ah ! Zoro est le seul à avoir tout mangé.  
Le capitaine crut voir son cuisinier sourire, mais il se fit rapidement jeté dehors, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de traiter Sanji d'avare, juste après Nami. Après que la porte ait été fermée et le goinfre mit dehors, le chef soupira puis prit un fruit de bitter Q dans sa main.  
_Il n'y en avait pas plus pour vous depuis le début, les gars...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cuisinier arriva à l'arrière du bateau où se trouvait Zoro. Sanji avait un nouveau jus de légumes à la main, et le tendit au sabreur qui l'attrapa. Le chef s'assied à côté de lui puis lui demanda son avis, voyant qu'il avait pris une gorgée.  
_Alors ? Délicieux, pas vrai ?  
Mais Zoro ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il ferma les yeux d'un air crispé.  
_Ugh...  
Aussitôt, Sanji tira sur sa cigarette puis s'approcha de lui.  
_Ne dis pas ça, idiot.  
Le sabreur détourna la tête rapidement.  
_Pas même Nami ne sait ?  
Le cuisinier prit un air songeur.  
_Si elle le savait, alors elle serait en colère, huh ?...  
_Juste... combien as-tu acheté de bitter Q ?  
_Trois packs de onze.  
Zoro se demandait sérieusement combien il en restait après celui qu'il avait mangé lorsque Sanji reprit la parole.  
_Bien, si elle aura faim...  
Il s'approcha à nouveau en bloquant le sabreur front contre front.  
_Alors je n'aurai qu'à fuir jusqu'ici. Et toi à te taire, étant donné que tu es mon complice.  
Puis il l'embrassa tendrement, et le serra dans ses bras, tandis qu'une certaine navigatrice de l'autre côté des escaliers notait tranquillement les chiffres des dettes des deux hommes qui allaient certainement grimper en flèche, à moins qu'elle n'obtienne une vidéo de certaines choses, bien sûr... elle s'empêcha de lancer un cri de fangirl et se frotta silencieusement les mains, alors qu'elle entendait un « bonk » retentissant, comme quelqu'un qui tomberait par terre, suivit de gémissements qui annonçait que les deux hommes iraient certainement jusqu'au bout, ce soir-là. Elle se mit à saigner du nez sur son carnet en reconnaissant la voix de Zoro.

* * *

Et voilà enfin le dernier extra ! Plus que l'épilogue et la fic est finie ! Que d'émotion *w*. Je garde les remerciements pour l'épilogue (sur lequel vous allez sauter tellement que vous m'aimez, je sais !) donc vous n'avez plus que quelques lignes à lire ! Vous pouvez toujours me donner vos avis, mais je pense que si vous avez continué jusqu'ici, c'est forcément que vous avez apprécié... Non ?


	20. Epilogue

Titre : Pas de titre, c'est l'épilogue ^o^ Mais si vous en voulez vraiment un, alors je dirai : « Again ? »  
Genre : Shonen-ai  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en retire aucun argent. (Le premier disclaimer officiel que je fais, là, quand même !)  
Note de l'auteur : Nous voici donc à la fin de la fin. Je suis plutôt ému, en fait. * petite larme * Appréciez l'épilogue que j'ai tapé de mes petites mains *o*

* * *

Sanji rit doucement puis ramena la couette vers lui, réveillant par la même occasion l'homme à côté de lui.  
_Hrmph...  
_Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé.  
Zoro se tourna vers lui, semblant être encore à moitié dans son rêve.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rigolé, à l'instant ?  
_Oh, rien... Je me rappelais le temps où on se cherchait, tous les deux.  
Ce fut au tour du sabreur de sourire. Sanji l'embrassa tendrement, le serra dans ses bras puis se jeta sur lui.  
_Tu te rappelles de ce moment-là ?  
Soudain, le visage de Zoro prit une couleur rouge vif : il se rappelait très bien de leur première fois, oui. Le chef esquissa un sourire pervers.  
_Et si on recommençait ?

* * *

Voilà pour l'épilogue ! C'était juste histoire de vous dire que oui, tout se passait bien et que la fin était une fin heureuse (comme dans les films : ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, alors que là c'est plutôt : ils le firent et eurent beaucoup d'autres soirs). Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et tout particulièrement **Psychopathe**, **Enzilia** et **Clelie **pour leurs commentaires à chacun des chapitres (ou presque) que j'ai publiés : c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu avancer, vous savez ! Dès que j'aurai un peu de temps, je passerai faire un tour sur vos fics (si vous en avez) Sanji X Zoro, promis ! Pour l'instant, il va falloir que je bosse... Bref, merci, merci, et encore merci à tous pour m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
